The blossom of true Love
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: Originally named Amuto or Tadamu? the blossom of true love. Amu is in high school she is currently dating Tadase However she comes to realise she also has feelings for Ikuto. What will happen when Ikuto becomes her music teacher and her neighbor? Will her love for Tadase still blossom? Or will a new love bloom?
1. Chapter 1: A beautiful beginning

_I would like to note that the first couple chapters were written when I was maybe around 10 or 11 but now I am 15 and I assure you that the later chapters should be written better (I hope. Don't hate me if you don't like my writing!). So, sorry about the first couple chapters._

* * *

**Me: OMG my first fanfic!**

**Ikuto: *Sarcastic* Wow I'm so excited.**

**Tadase: Yaaaaaay There's Tadamu included in this story... Me and Amu will be together and then she'll be my queen and we'll rule the world ha ha ha ha!**

**Ikuto: You know kiddy king there's Amuto as well as Tadamu so she might end up with me *smirks***

**Tadase: My Amu would never go with a cat thief like you! *Glares at Ikuto***

**Amu: *sweat drops* usually girls would love boys to fight over them but not me this is...FREAKIN ANNOIYING!**

**Tadase and Ikuto: Sweat hard and shut up right away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

I was so nervous it was my first day of high school, too bad I couldn't go to the same school as my friends the former guardians like me. Its been a long holiday and I went away with my family so I couldn't see my beloved Tadase kun and now I'm starting high school and I still can't see him and when I need him most to.

I couldn't stop trembling I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

My homeroom teacher was a strict looking women named Miss Necromacer she had pale white skin, Hair as black as the night and ruby red lips. She gave us a sheet of paper which showed us which lessons we were going to have and where they were. "PE, Art, Cooking, maths and then finally music." I said reading out my sheet "WOW! 3 of those contain sports cooking and art those are your would be selves! YEAY! Let me cheer you on Hurray Hurray Amu Chan!" Yelled Ran enthusiastically as we made our way to our first lesson.

Everyone was staring at me, I was ahead of everyone in the sports activities we did due to my character change with Ran. I ran furthest in the warm up and hit every goal in our soccer game. It was so embarrassing having everyone stare at me like that I hated it.

In art we were only supposed to draw simple drawings because it was our first day but thanks to Miki I drew a whole art master piece everyone was staring at me again! " Why does everyone keep staring at me this So annoying." I whispered to my charas. The same went for cooking and I ended up making a marvellous dish but I have to admit it was delicious.

Then in music a lady named Momoko came and said "Unlike other schools where you play different instruments every year you must choose one instrument to learn to play and you must be dedicated in playing that one instrument for as long as you take music at this school." We all looked around to see which instruments we were going to choose to play and I noticed a violin and blushed as I remembered about Ikuto and how he used to play the violin. " wouldn't it be nice to play violin the way Ikuto does? I said happily " That's a great idea desu!" said Su " Yeah go for it!" laughed Miki. "Ok." I replied cheerfully.

But when I saw the teacher I was so surprised. " I…Ikuto's the teacher!" I yelled " No yelling in my class." said Ikuto with an idiotic grin on his face. I tried my hardest to play violin but couldn't get over the fact that Ikuto was the teacher. Ikuto came up to me and smiled. " Let me help you your not holding it properly." He said rapping his arms around mine, trying to help me hold the violin right. Everyone was staring at me, this was super dooper mega embarrassing more embarrassing than anything else that happened today in fact I wanted to slap him but I couldn't because we were in class and he was the teacher.

Class soon ended and I had a bunch of questions I wanted to ask Ikuto. "So your my music teacher now?" I asked, "And I thought you were traveling the world to perform your violin so other people could here your music." " Yeah and you're the one who suddenly got an interest on playing the violin." My face went bright red. "W…well you see I didn't know which instrument to choose and when I saw the violin I…I remembered you and how amazing you sounded when you played…" I said as I blushed nervously. "Thanks at least someone as fat and ugly as you has some decency to admire someone as handsome and charming as me." Ikuto laughed. "Urgh I'm not fat! You PERVERT!." I yelled angrily. "Hey and why are you following me anyway!" I screamed in rage. "I'm not it's just that I brought a new house next to yours, looks like we're neighbours now huh." Ikuto replied calmly. " What! Why didn't you tell me!" I growled. " You didn't ask." I screamed I was just about to smack him but then we finally reached home and I stopped.

I stormed to my room, slammed the door and fell right on bed. "Calm down desu" said Su. "why do you always get so angry yet so radiant when Ikuto comes? Dia asked. " It's obvious why I'm angry but what do you mean radiant?" I asked. "It's just that you see him you always seem happy and start blushing and all that when he's around?" replied Dia. "Perhaps you have feelings for him desu." said Su. "FEELINGS FOR IKUTO! KNOW WAY!" I screamed worriedly before heading out to the balcony. "Feelings for Ikuto? Hmm?" "Yo Amu I thought I heard you say my name." said Ikuto "Aaaaargh Ikuto where'd you come from!" "I told you I moved next door to you now we can talked to each other on our balconies." Smiled Ikuto. " Oh man why me?" I mumbled.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked the story**

**Tadase: Awwwwww where was I?**

**Me: You'll be in the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: I wish he wasn't then Amu _Koi_ would be all mine.**

**Amu: P...pervert you know I'm still dating Tadase!**

**Tadase: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: Your gonna be mine though!**

**Amu Urgh... Baka**

**Su: Stop fighting Desu**

**Me: Where the heck did you come from?**

**Su: Never mind just R&amp;R Desu**


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

**Amu: *sweat drops* sorry I'm late so what happened**

**Me: Nothing much**

**Ikuto: well the story's about to begin**

**Amu: good! glad I haven't missed anything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**Me: Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

I walked to school the next day with Ikuto when I heard someone call my name. "Amu Chan!" said a familiar voice it was Tadase. "T…Tadase kun what are you doing here?" I asked happily. "This is close to my high school Seiyo high I was just about to meet up with the others but I didn't expect to see you and Ikuto here." Tadase smiled handsomely. "My prince." I screamed foolishly. "Woops…" I cried worriedly. "I am no mere prince I am the king and I will rule the world ahhahahaha!" Tadase laughed in his character change. "Your stuiped…My prince ooooh ohhhhhh!" giggled Ikuto. "STOP IT!" I yelled before I stomped off.

The day had gone by so fast and I had my daily violin lessons with Ikuto again. "Your doing better you just need a bit more practise. How about since we are neighbours now you could come by tomorrow and we could practice then?" asked Ikuto "S…sure I'd love to." I said blushing slightly. "Fine tomorrow after school then we'll start practice" We went home together again and we noticed Tadase again. "S…so Amu I'm glad I found you I have something to ask you…" said Tadase kun. " Yes?" I replied. "umm we haven't spent much time together lately and I was wondering if we could go on a date tomorrow?" He asked. I who was weak to his smile said "Yeeeees sure of course." "great see you tomorrow then." He smiled "WAIT WHAT! T…tommorow's not good I told Ikuto I'd practice violin with him!" I yelled uncontrollably. "It's ok we can practice any day you have fun on your date." said Ikuto sadly . "Really?" I asked unsurely. "Sure," Ikuto replied, "But you usually act as sly and perverted as ever at these moments like a cat." I said "Whatever." Ikuto replied as he walked off. "Hey wait up…Ikuto!" I said with Tadase watching behind me.

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with Tadase and after not seeing him in so long to!" I giggled happily. "But you totally blew Ikuto off I don't think that's very cool you know." replied Miki. "Yeah yeah whatever Ikuto said I could go" Amu replied. Her charas just frowned. She went to the balcony and saw Ikuto with Yoru and he looked very upset. "I…Ikuto are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah... it's just I was really looking forward to playing violin with you..." He replied. "I...I'll cancel the date if you want me to." I said guiltly. "N...no you were looking forward to your date... I don't want to ruin it." cried Ikuto. "Thanks but... I promise the day after I will surely practise violin with you I won't cancel for any reason." I said with the brightest smile I could. "Promise." Ikuto replied. "Yes." I answered. Ikuto smiled "Thanks."

I was so very confused and couldn't sleep the whole night because I couldn't take my mind off Tadase or Ikuto I couldn't understand it. I love Tadase so why was I thinking of Ikuto I couldn't understand anything. My mind kept going back and forth as I thought about my feelings towards Ikuto and Tadase but I tried to act as certain as possible that I loved Tadase and only Tadase. I was so confused.

**Dia Pov:**

I stared at Amu's worried looking face. "I knew she had feelings for Ikuto she just hasn't realised it yet." She sighed. Dia seemed to be more worried about Amu than the other charas with many thoughts stuck in her head. 'Will she really enjoy her date tomorrow? 'Will she think of Ikuto?' Who does she really love?' Dia was very majorly worried about Amu and she didn't sleep the whole night. 'wonder who Amu truely loves...' thought Dia curiously.

* * *

**Me****: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Amu: Uhhhh...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Tadase: Sorry I'm late what did I miss.**

**Amu:*reads next chapter***

**Ikuto: Wow kiddy king you missed the entire chapter**

**Tadase: Ehhhhhhhhh!**

**Amu: Well after what I read I think you will like the next chapter...**

**Ikuto: He will? *reads next chapter* What the heck! no fair! I can't believe that-**

**Me: *Covers Ikuto's mouth* No spoilers aloud!**

**Amu:*sweat drops* R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3: Amu's nervous Date

**_Warning_: This contains a lot of Tadamu so all Amuto fans who may be uncomfortable with this look away now.**

**Ikuto: What the heck! I only show up once in this chapter! Why does kiddy king get MY little strawberry all to himself  
**

**Me: Relax... relax next chapter will be completely Amuto and Tadase will not be in it.**

**Tadase: I Love this chapter! Why can't the rest all be Tadamu! That cat theif won't end up with my Amu! Right...?**

**Me: Actually I haven't decided who she's gonna end up with yet...**

**Amu: *whispers* please be neither... please be neither.**

**Ikuto and Tadase: We can hear you!**

**Amu: Umm on with the story...**

**Ikuto and Tadase: Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

**Amu Pov:**

The day went by quickly and it was time for my date I was so nervous. "I..is my makeup on right, are my clothes suitable for the date, Which shoes should I wear?" I fussed worriedly, not knowing how to dress for my date. My charas were all waiting impatiently because I had been taking forever to get ready. "Hurry up Amu it's not like you to fuss over how to dress!" Yelled Miki angrily. I finally finished getting ready but looked very stressed. "Wow your sweating like crazy desu." cried Su. "I've never seen you look so nervous before are you ok?" asked Dia. I stayed silent, to nervous to even say anything. Ikuto had just from an after school club for the violin when he noticed me . "Ha ha ha I've never seen your face so red! You got it bad." teased Ikuto.

"Oh shut up Ikuto!" I screamed as I marched off.

I met up with Tadase at the park sitting on the bench dressed up in a formal suit with a bow tie and everything oh he was so cute. "Amu Chan you look beautiful…umm sh..shall we go." Said Tadase trying to stay as polite as possible despite the fact that I was sweating all over.. He smiled and held my hand before taking me to the most romantic, fancy looking restaurant in all of Tokyo I was so happy. He even helped me to my seat like a real gentlemen but I was still as nervous as ever. "Uh so Amu how was your summer? And how's your new school getting on." Asked Tadase trying to start a conversation. "Well…not so good." I replied "Really how come?" He asked. "Ran, Miki and Su keep doing character changes with me in certain subjects and Ikuto's my Violin teacher and he's... well... a huge pervert!" I replied.

Then the waitress appeared she had short golden hair in a bob cut, bloody red lipstick, a blazer with short sleeves, a red tie and very high high heal shoes. "May I take your orders." she asked.

"Sure I would like…umm the spaghetti with meatballs please with a nice cup of hot tea to drink." replied Tadase. I struggled to order because I had never eaten at an actual restaurant before so I didn't know if the food would taste different to how it does at home. "Umm I… I'll have… I guess I'll have the same as Tadase kun." I replied unsure . We both tried to start a conversation but couldn't think of anything to talk about. After a while our food was served and I have to honestly say even though this was a fancy restaurant with professional chefs and everything I liked Su's food better. While we ate that thing you see on TV where the couple get the same spaghetti piece and our mouths touch happened which was surprising since we didn't eat from the same plate and then it happened we accidentally had a small peck on the lips. My face went bright red. Tadase just smiled calmly.

Soon our meals were done and Tadase lead me to a small area outside where couples slow danced. I was so completely scared, I had never slow danced what if I stepped on his feet or something? I couldn't handle myself. But as soon as I began to dance I felt as if I was in a different world, I had never felt so alive. Unfortunately it began to rain and we had to rush inside. Suddenly I heard a clap of thunder and squeaked quietly. It then got louder and my heart was racing , I grabbed onto Tadase, hugging him and squeezing him tightly. He hugged me back gently and I blushed as I started to head off to cloud nine or even heaven oh he felt so warm . He then gave me a sudden kiss on the cheek and said. "I love you Amu and if you are afraid I'll be right here next to you." I blushed. "I love you too." tears suddenly fell out of my eyes from the great happiness I was feeling. Tadase dried my tears and put his arm around me. "Thank you amu Chan. Know really thank you very very much." He said smiling at me with his owe so handsome face. I wanted today to last forever but sadly it couldn't.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this had so much Tadamu... but atleast the Tadamu fans will be happy.  
**

**Tadase: *crying* this chapter's over and and... the next ones all Amuto I've just read it...**

**Ikuto: Well duh! This story is about me and Amu koi**

**Amu: No it's not!**

**Tadase: Yeah!**

**Me: Shut Up! *Sighs* R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4: The violin

**Me: Yay! I've already posted another chapter.**

**Tadase: *Completely red and steaming* How dare you not include Tadamu in this next chapter you insolent commoner. **

**Amu: Anime in Love FOREVER did mention in the last chapter that this would be filled with a lot of amuto moments.**

**Ikuto: So you were actually taking my side for once. *smirks***

**Amu: No way! I was just letting him know why there is no Tadamu in this chapter**

**Ikuto:Sure whatever**

**Me *glares at Amu, Ikuto and Tadase* why do you always act this way! can't we ever just get on with the story!**

**Ikuto, Amu and Tadase: ehem! Your the one who rights it**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Disclaimer I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

I skipped home cheerfully humming a tune, when I heard the most beautiful music ever. It was Ikuto playing his violin. When he saw me he stopped and I could slightly see a tear in his eye. "What's the matter?" I asked, "why are you crying?" He walked up to me and said, "That was a song my father played for me and Utau when we were kids." I stared at him sadly. "I'm so sorry… you must really miss him." I said as a tear dropped from my eye softly "Actually today was his birthday but I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to worry them." sobbed Ikuto softly. My eyes started to water as the guilt got to me. I trudged to my room feeling so guilty about blowing him off for my date and when I found out the real reason he wanted to play with me it really broke heart. It was his father's birthday and that was the real reason he wanted to play the violin with me but I… blew him off and now he's really upset. Why was I so selfish? Why did I only think about myself? If only I had known I'd… have cancelled the date. I could have went on a date with Tadase anytime. The violin practise was very important to Ikuto. I'm such a…a fool!

The next day I couldn't face him I didn't think he'd want to see me after how selfish I had been. He noticed I had been avoiding him and followed me wherever I went. I soon got mad at him and I wanted to slap him but I couldn't because when I looked at him and saw his beautiful sapphire orbs I got this strange feeling in my heart which I couldn't avoid, yet it felt so good at the same time. I seemed to blush immediately without realizing it. Ikuto saw and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I didn't do anything at first because I was in such shock, then I yelled, "I…Ikuto! Why'd you do that BAKA!" Ikuto smiled and said. "Please stop avoiding me… I know the reason why your doing so but I don't want to stop seeing your beautiful? I mean ugly face." Ikuto teased "Ikuto…!" I wined "But… you do have a point I should stop avoiding you like this and besides if I keep avoiding you the way I am we won't be able to have that violin practice I promised." I smiled happily.

Me and Ikuto walked to his house but then I realized something important I needed for practice . "Wait a minuet Ikuto I don't have a violin like you do how can I practice?" I asked. Ikuto laughed "Your so forgetful sometimes, luckily I have a spare violin at my house so don't worry." He replied. We walked the rest of the way in silence because Neither of us could think of anything to talk about and I was still worried about yesterday.

As soon as we reached his house and I stepped inside I was stunned. I had never seen a house so clean, tidy and beautiful. "WOW! Ikuto this house is amazing it must have cost a fortune!" I shouted. "Not really to tell you the truth this is the same house as yours." He replied. "Wha…" I said before Ikuto interrupted me. "when I first came here this house looked sooooooo dirty all I did was reorganize it and clean it up a bit." He said. "W…well you did a pretty good job of that for sure." I replied shocked , staring at every object in his living room.

Ikuto pulled out an old dusty looking box from one of his draws but inside was a shiny brand new looking violin. "Here." He said plainly handing me the violin.

He gave me a sheet of paper with the notes on it but I couldn't play at all it was impossible. I sighed before putting the violin down and looking down sadly. "What are you doing!" Ikuto yelled, "Don't give up! The reason we're here is to help you practice so just try again!" I just frowned. "But I…" "No buts now play!" He said before giving me the violin. He then spoke gently. "Lets play it together." Before holding my hands and strumming the chords along side me. I slightly blushed and took a deep breath, trying the best as I could. He let go and I found I was playing beautifully all on my own. "I new you could do it." Ikuto smiled. I nodded, I was so happy.

I couldn't believe I'd be able to play with Ikuto now, well not as beautifully as him but… I could still play with him couldn't I? We played beautifully together and I didn't know why but I was so happy. He left to get us some snacks or something and then I stared at the violin "Why am I so happy playing this thing it doesn't make any sense." I said "It's not the violin it's Ikuto YOU LOVE IKUTO!" yelled my Shugo charas. I screamed when I heard that. "URGG I DO NOT."

But then I quietened down remembering that I was at Ikuto's house and if he heard me I wonder what he'd say. Ikuto charged in the room looking very worried. "AMU! What's the matter I heard you scream." I sweated hard when he said that, not knowing how to reply. "Umm…well.. You see I thought I saw a… spider but… but it was just my imagination ha ha ha." I laughed agitatedly. Ikuto slapped me hard, looking very angry. "AMU! You had me worried sick and this is your excuse how dare you!" He yelled. When I heard him yell the way he did tears began to roll down my cheeks before I completely burst into tears and I ran off home. Never before had I seen him this angry I couldn't believe it.

I stuffed my face into my pillow crying intensely. "I..I have never made anyone this mad before." I cried. "Amu Chan… well it'll be OK just apologies to him tomorrow and everything will be fine hmm hmm." Laughed Ran trying to cheer me up. I dried my tears softly . "y… yeah everything will blow over by tomorrow." I said trying to sound strong. "There's the obstinate character we know and love ha hah ha just kidding." laughed Ran before bashing into Miki, who bashed into Su and then all of them tumbled of the bed and started arguing. "You guys…" I sighed.

* * *

**Amu: Baka! You slapped me!**

**Ikuto: Sorry Amu koi... but in my defense Anime in Love FOREVER wrote the chapter not me you should blame her**

**Me: Hey!**

**Tadase: No fair I wasn't in the chapter and wasn't that longer than my chapter.**

**Ikuto: Well yeah cuz this story's about me and Amu didn't I already tell you that!**

**Me: No it isn't! I just had more ideas for this chapter that's all!**

**Amu: Now do you see what I have to deal with**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Tadase: Amu and Anime in Love FOREVER both don't like you! which means Amu is mine!**

**Amu and Anime in Love Forever: We never said that...**

**Ikuto: *smirks* hear that! Amu still has a chance with me!**

**Tadase: Whatever just R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5: A nice day out

**Me: Yay I've finally posted this chapter and my next one is on it's way I've just got to finish.**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah just get to the amutoness **

**Tadase: This story has Tadamu as well!**

**Me: Will you guys just stop it already**

**Ikuto: Just get rid of the Tadamu and all that junk then I'll stop.**

**Tadase: *glares at Ikuto:**

**Me: Not happening cuz if I did then there would be no story.**

**Tadase: Let's ask Amu what she thinks!**

**Ikuto:Wait where is Amu?**

**Me: She said she was sick of seeing your arguments and the romantic drama that goes on in my stories so she's not coming today**

**Ikuto: Urgh just my luck I'm stuck with Tadase with no Amu to play with.**

**Tadase:*rolls eyes***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Well on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

**Amu Pov:**

The next day I skipped to school happily, Ikuto just walked silently behind me. "Your very quiet today Ikuto what's wrong?" I asked. "Amu… S… sorry about slapping you yesterday and yelling the way I did it's just I was very worried and you you're my friend…" He replied. "Ikuto don't worry its fine honest." I said. Ikuto smiled "to make up for it how about we go out on Saturday." he said. I gasped. "W…what I have a boyfriend and…" I said before Ikuto interrupted. "No just as friends I already invited Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Yaya and Tadase to come to soooo… what do you say?" he asked nervously. "Sure I'd love to thanks." I laughed.

The week past and it was soon time for the day out I was so excited. I was going to hang out with all my friends after so long I wish I could go to the same school as they did but they went to Seiyo high while I went to starlight high it's so unfair… but at least I get to go out with everyone and it's all because of Ikuto he's so sweet. Wait what? Never mind. I dressed in my favorite black T-shirt with a plain red heart on with black jeans. I waited outside with my charas for Ikuto. I couldn't wait to see them all. "Oops…" Said Ikuto with a sweat drop. "What is it?" I asked. "I just remembered they said they'd meet us in town." he replied. "IKUTO! Why you little… urgh idiot!" I screamed as we left for town.

As soon as we arrived we found everyone immediately asking why we were so late. "Well…" Said Ikuto with a sweat drop. "Ikuto forgot that we were gonna meet you guys in town and we were stuck waiting at his house for ages." Shouted Amu. Everyone giggled then we went to do stuff with everyone. First we went to some shops and things which the boys weren't to interested in then we went to went to some football club which us girls weren't to keen on and then finally we went to the Cinema to watch a movie we All wanted to watch thank you very much. None of us could choose. The boys wanted to watch 'Zombie slayers' some action movie while us girls wanted to watch 'Wedding of my life' an amazing romance film we just couldn't decide. In the end we compromised and watch 'bloody vampire love' a movie with both action and romance. It was boring though all it was all about some blood sucking geezers shooting and bombing werewolves what was the fun in that? The boys seemed to love it though.

Once the movie was finished we grabbed a bight to eat at some eatery called 'Mr BBQ's Sizzlers.' We just talked about our day and what we did around the summer and laughed. It was getting late and we were going to go home unfortunately it began to rain so we had to shelter in some near by shop and to make things worse there was thunder and lightening! And you know how much I hate thunder! I shivered and sat alone in a corner. I couldn't let anyone know I was afraid of thunder it would be so embarrassing! Well… Tadase kun knows but WHO CARES! I'm still afraid of thunder! I couldn't hide it though they saw me scream and it was sooooooo embarrassed.

I tried to stand up and hold in the fear but as soon as I heard the next clap I screamed with all my might and squeezed Tadase Kun tightly. My face went bright red, I mean sure I've done this before but this time all my friends were there and staring at me like crazy. Then suddenly I felt a great warmth as Tadase Kun softly hugged me back. At that moment I forgot about the thunder and all my friends I thought I was in a different world where there was only me and Tadase kun together I lost all my worries then and there.

**Ikuto pov **

I heard Amu scream. Was she…afraid of thunder? I was shocked I mean Amu afraid of thunder! It was very out of her character. But seeing her scream and cry like that broke my heart I just wanted to rush up to her and comfort her on the other hand I knew she wouldn't allow me to I'm not her boyfriend Tadase was I had to except that and anyway I was way to old for her.

But then I… I saw her hug Tadase and I lost it. I remembered when she hugged me in her character transformation with Dia to save me from the Death rebel plan and from Easter that was the happiest moment of my life. Seeing her hug Tadase like that made my heart ach and suddenly I couldn't help myself I went up to her and pressed my lips against hers. I thought she'd push me away but to my shock she kissed me back. I felt myself blush and I new everyone was there watching us kiss but I didn't care all I thought about was that I was doing something I only ever dreamed to do I was kissing my beloved Amu.

**Amu Pov:**

Ikuto finally broke the kiss and I was red all over. Everyone stared at us and Tadase's eyes widened. I stared at Ikuto in complete and utter surprise. "Ikuto y… you k..k. Kissed me." I stuttered before tears began to roll down my eyes and I ran off. "Amu Chan I…!" yelled Tadase but I didn't stay long enough to hear what he had to say I was way too upset to listen.

* * *

**Tadase:*dark aura surrounds him* How dare you kiss my Amu!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Well I wasn't expecting that looks like things are finally looking up in this stuiped story.**

**Me: OMG things are getting juicy now!**

**Ikuto: And delicious *licks his lips***

**Tadase: *mumbles* Amu's right when she calls you a pervert**

**Ikuto: Yeah but I'm her pervert so R&amp;R if you want things to get even more juicy... *winks at audience* **

**Me and Tadase: Stuiped play-boy!**

**Ikuto: Whatever...**


	6. Chapter 6: Amu's Cinderella story

**Me: Yahoo I've finally started the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* what took you so long! you said on the last chapter that you would be coming soon!**

**Me: Yeah... but I had a huge writers block and couldn't think of what to put on the last part of the chapter.**

**Tadase: How dare you make your king wait bow down to me now!**

**Me: *goes on knees and trembles* I'm so sorry your highness can you ever forgive me?**

**Amu: He's not really king ya know!**

**Me: Oh yeah *stands up and bobs tongue out at Tadase* **

**Tadase: Amu!**

**Ikuto: Know body likes you. **

**Amu: Yeah! Wait what?**

**Ikuto: *chuckles* enjoy the chapter I know I will because it's about me and Amu.**

**Tadase: No it's not! **

**Me: *bursts out laughing* You fight like an old married couple.**

**Ikuto and Tadase: Hey!**

**Amu: *giggles* enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**Amu pov:**

* * *

I hugged my pillow filled with tears. 'Ikuto…Kissed me… my first kiss…why didn't I push him away.' I thought before falling asleep.

I awoke to find my self in a different house on the floor in front of a fireplace it was very strange. I was also wearing rags with holes on it, a dusty old apron and broken yet comfortable slippers. Then I noticed Sanjo Yukari,Hoshina Utau and Yamabuki Saaya glaring at me with evil eyes. "Stop lazing around you brat! Get to work!" yelled Yukari. I just sat there confused. "What's going on where are we? Why are you asking me to work?" I asked. "Don't be stuiped you lived here since you were born remember! I'm your step mom and Utau and saaya are your step sisters!" Replied Yukari in an angry tone. Then everyone stormed out leaving me in the room puzzled.

I sighed, I knew I had know idea what was going on but I was sure there was a good explanation for this so I got to work because I had nothing else to loose after all what's wrong with a couple of chores. Wait did I say a couple! I mean a boat load I had to cook the food, make the beds mop up the floor in every room, dust Saaya's room, wash the dishes after would, water the flowers in the garden, polish Step mothers shoes and… well I don't think I'd be able to catch my breath if gave you the list of the other 100 chores I had to do. Worse yet I didn't have a bed to sleep on I had lie on the floor! In front of the fire place! It was terrible.

**Couple weeks later:**

"Look after the house while we're gone the girls are going to pick out costumes for the costume balls." explained Yukari. 'Costume balls... Oh yea the princes costume balls Saaya and Utau couldn't stop talking about. I heard the princes are going to hold a ball every night until they find suitable wives… Saaya's got her sight set on Tadase while Utau is after Ikuto … Too bad I'm not allowed to go it sounds like fun and it would be so cool if I had the chance to dance with one of the princes… huhhhhhhhh.' I thought imagining my self in a fairy princess costume dancing with my princes.

I rested my head on the rock hard floor ready for another uncomfortable night. I didn't even have a blanket or pillow to rest on. How cruel was my family! Oh woe is me….!

The next morning I woke up to find a pink egg with hearts on it. "An egg! Where'd this come from!" I screamed slightly. Yet the egg looked sort of familiar. "Urgh stop screaming you ruined my beauty sleep idiot…!" Yelled Saaya. "How irritating to be awoken so early in the morning you must be punished." said Utau calmly. "Today you will get an extra chore you must chop that pile of wood outside when you've finished all your other chores." said Yukari. "I understand." I replied with a frown on my face hiding the mysterious egg from them.

All day I kept hearing this annoying yet familiar squeaky voice repeating the same words. "Hop step jump! Hop step jump! Hop step Jump!" But I tried to ignore it because I thought it was either just my imagination or I had gone mad. Then when I was preparing dinner for everyone I noticed my egg wobble and when my step mother came in to tell me to hurry up she almost noticed the egg luckily I was able to hide it just in time.

That night my step sisters and mother left for the first ball leaving me all alone at home. I sobbed slightly. Very lonely and upset because I couldn't go to the ball, I had no friends and I had an extra chore to do which was harder (in my opinion) to do. Then suddenly I noticed my egg pop up and start wobbling wildly then I saw it crack! It was hatching! What hatched from it was a little person with pink hair and cloths. "Hi I'm Ran your shugo chara." Said the creature. "A shugo what…? I replied. "Your hearts egg… your would be self." She answered. "What do you mean by my would self." I asked. "I mean I'm born from your dream of what you want to be. I'm sporty and energetic so that has something to do with your dream." She replied cheerfully.

"Now less chit chat we got to get you ready for the ball." laughed Ran. "But I'm not going to…" I said before being interrupted by Ran. "First we need to chop that wood! Character change!" squealed the creature. Then suddenly I raced to the garden and speedily chopped all the wood. "Yey now we can get ready." Cheered Ran. "That's great and all but I don't have a costume." I said sadly. "Not to worry repeat after me… My own heart unlock." replied Ran. I did so and suddenly I transformed into a pink cheerleader. "This is a character transformation you can go as this to the ball." Smiled Ran. "That's great but how are we going to get there?" I asked "Let's fly… hop step jump." Screamed Ran happily. "Wait…" But before I could say anything I was zooming through the clouds seeing the most beautiful view I had ever seen.

I finally got to the palace where there was a huge crowd of people. I couldn't find my way around or find a prince to dance with. Then I felt a warm had grab mine. I saw a kind looking man just my age with blonde hair and Princely cloths. "Hello fair lady I'm Prince Tadase I see your alone would you like to dance with me?" He asked. I was dazzled by his handsomeness and couldn't help but want to dance with him. "Umm… isn't this a costume ball so shouldn't you be wearing a costume…?" I asked. "I am wearing a costume I'm dressed as a king and one day I will be one then once I've got my hold on this kingdom I will get even closer to ruling the world!" screamed Tadase evilly before laughing a weird evil laugh with flames all around him. "Uh… ok…," I replied with a sweat drop. After he finally went back to his senses we carried on dancing the night away. As we danced I felt a warm sensation I had never felt before and I had the feeling I had danced with him before somewhere but I couldn't remember.

Then just in time I noticed my step mother and stepsisters leave so I quickly rushed of with Tadase running after me but since I could fly he couldn't find me.

I made it home just in time and pretended to be sleeping so know one would be suspicious of me. I couldn't wait for the next ball but Ran went back inside her egg and now I had no chance of going. I sighed at the thought of never meeting Prince Tadase again but at least I got to go once. It's better than nothing.

The next day I woke up to find another egg this one was blue with spades on it. "Aaaaaaaaagh another egg!" I screamed foolishly. Once again my step sisters and step mother came down all angry at me and this time I had to paint and decorate the walls in the living room. Oh great not this again,' I thought. I then went through my daily chores again and soon evening came and my step sisters left for another ball. And surprise surprise the blue egg hatched and another shugo chara appeared. "I'm Miki Your shugo chara I'm an artistic character." Said the new strange creature. "Character change!" she shouted. Then suddenly I painted a master piece decoration on the walls in the living room. "My own heart unlock!" I screamed knowing what was going to happen. "Now this is what we have to do to get there." Said Miki. "I know I know I have to fly don't I." I replied. "No you have to paint a door on the wall and then it will turn into a magic door that opens up to the palace." Replied Miki. I did so and it actually worked.

There was another crowd and this time know matter how hard I searched I couldn't find prince Tadase. I suddenly tripped and fell into someone's arms. I looked up to see a man I think was 6 years older than me with midnight blue hair and a cat costume. "Yo my name's Prince Ikuto wanna dance with me?" he asked. I wanted to say no so I could carry on looking for Tadase but I got hypnotised by his beautiful eyes and agreed to dance.

I felt a strange yet comforting happiness when I danced with him something I couldn't describe. I just felt so alive around him. Then… he started teasing me. "You're the ugliest girl here! I mean look pink hair! You're lucky someone as handsome and charming as me was actually willing to dance with you ha ha ha." He laughed. That made me almost blow up but before I could say anything I noticed my step mother and step sisters were about to leave and I had to run or they'd kill me! I could already imagine the amount of scolding I'd get and not to mention the extra amount of work I'd have to do! O God! Why me!

Luckily I made it home just in time after all with the magic door I'd literally get there in no time it was much better than flying there even if that was super awesome! Unfortunately they did find I was acting suspicious and gave me an extra chore to do for the next day because they new I'd be up to something. I thought Miki would go back inside her egg but instead she stayed and Ran came back as well. What a lot of luck… well sort of. I had an extra chore but Ran's speciality was sports and Miki's was Art and this particular chore needed cooking skills. They wanted to make them a snack ready for when they returned from the ball what could I do!

I hoped for another egg to appear but just because I got lucky with Ran and Miki when I needed them doesn't mean I'd get lucky again. Or does it? You never know.

I fell asleep… well at least I tried to but… well you know… I had to sleep on an incredibly rock hard floor. Well anyway the next day I woke up to find another egg. This one was green with clovers on it. I didn't scream this time because I was used to it sadly I still had an extra chore! Remember from yesterday! I woke up and did my daily routine. I managed to finish my chores a head of time thanks to Ran and Miki so everything turned out fine all I needed to do now was make a snack for every one. As I expected my Chara hatched just as I was about to do my extra chore. This Chara's name was Su, she wore a green maids outfit with a plain white apron and a bonnet around her head.

Su quickly character changed with me and prepared a delicious batch of short bread cookies shaped like hearts, spades and clovers. Then I character changed with Su. This time I wore an incredibly poufy maids outfit with pig tails in my hair and everything on my cloths were green except for my apron which was white. "How did we get there this time?" I asked. "Go outside and you'll see there's a big surprise waiting for you desu." giggled Su. I walked outside and to my surprise and delight I saw a couch with live horses completely made out of ginger bread. "Wow this is amazing but not as good as the door painting I have to admit!" I commented. Miki chuckled slightly at my statement.

Just as I was about to leave I noticed a fourth egg laying on the ground it was golden with diamonds on it. This time I did scream. I mean I expected that it would be possible to get another egg after the other 3 that suddenly appeared but none of them came so soon! I picked them up slowly and stared at it in complete and utter shock. I was just about to say something when Ran interrupted. "Let's go already! Its 11:30 you usually get there by 8:00!" She screamed. I sighed and rushed off to the ball.

I finally got to the ball and it was almost midnight. However something terrible happened! I found both princes waiting for me at the ball! "We meet again fair maiden let us dance together in the moonlight." said Tadase calmly. "No Amu will dance with me! She is my future bride!" Shouted Ikuto. "No way! She'll marry me!" screamed Tadase in a more angry tone. I looked at the time it was only midnight and I hadn't danced with one of the princes yet but I didn't want to stay. I didn't want to watch the princes fight because of me so I raced out of the ballroom with tears flowing out of my eyes.

When I arrived I noticed that I dropped my fourth egg but it was too late to go back to the castle and I never wanted to go to another ball again after what happened tonight. I was way to upset to ever go back and face the princes. My shugo chara's stared at me as I wept sadly. "Why was I so stuiped? All I did was dance with them! I didn't think I'd end up falling in love with the both of them! I mean I barely know them!" I cried. Still the chara's remained Silent.

After a while of sadness and tears my step mother and step sisters finally returned home and I quickly dried my tears to prevent them from knowing something happened. "Ohhhhh I'm so disappointed!" screamed Saaya. "Yeah my dear Ikuto… _and Tadase_ want to marry some pink haired mystery girl over us!" yelled Utau. "Come to think of it… Amu you have pink hair maybe you're the mystery girl…" Said Yukari in a joking kind of way. Then everyone burst out in laughter at the thought of me being the mystery girl. "As if! An ugly know body like you winning the hearts of the most handsome and rich princes ever!" laughed Saaya. Utau laughed some more and soon tears dropped out of her eyes from the laughter.

Finally they left and I fell fast asleep still deep in thought about my egg and of the two princes.

The next day I woke up and did my chores. This time it took longer but I didn't even have an extra chore to do. I was just too busy daydreaming all day about the princes and my fourth egg. I didn't eat all day and I started to get mocked by the sound of my stomach growling. "Amu chan come on you should eat something…" said Ran worriedly. "Yeah if you don't how will we get you to the next ball?" asked Miki "I'm not going…" I replied with a faint sounding voice. "Here desu I cooked you a snack." Squealed Su as she floated into the room. "Taiyaki?" I asked with a confused look. "Hai! I hope you like it desu!" Screamed Su. I started to giggle at my chara's before taking my first bight of the Taiyaki.

I then went to the kitchen to mop up the floor when suddenly I heard screaming and laughs coming from my step mother and step sisters. "Why is everyone so happy?" I asked not really caring. "The princes are looking for that weird maiden from the ball! They said they found her shugo chara and if they find the owner they find the girl! They sent two dukes to search for them, Tuskasa and Nikaido!" screeched Saaya. "So?" I asked both confused and shocked by the news. "So… We could trick the little fool of a chara into thinking it's us by wearing pink wigs and honey coloured contacts! We've already brought them!" squealed Utau. "O…oh." I stuttered sadly as I slowly walked back to the kitchen.

**2 hours later…**

I heard the door bell ring but just as soon as I was about to get it step mother came into the room and told me that Utau got it and that I shouldn't come downstairs out of my room until after the dukes left. I was very confused by this and I noticed an evil smirk on step mother's face.

I watched the dukes and my sisters near the railings for the stairs, trying to keep out of sight. "Come my lady…?" asked Nikaido in a questioning look. "It's Saaya… my name's Saaya." she explained before looking at the tiny golden creature before her. "My name is Dia, I am looking for my owner. You may have a similar appearance to her but I can tell you are not her." she said plainly. Saaya's face went bright red and steam came from her ears. "What! How can you not remember me! You little brat!" she growled angrily. Utau chuckled. "It seems your not who she was looking for my dear sister." she smirked before heading forth to Dia.

The little golden creature rolled her eyes. "You do not appear to be her either! Stop this worthless acting at once!" she squeaked angrily. "You… You silly little doll!" shouted Utau in rage thinking about how to make fun of a little creature. Tuskasa sighed. "Is there any other fair maiden here?" he asked. "N…no no of course not!" stuttered Yukari nervously. "Bout mother… what about A…" said Saaya before being glared at by Yukari. "You shut your mouth young lady." she hissed quietly.

Nikaido and Tuskasa looked around the room in suspicion when suddenly they saw a blob of pink hiding behind the railings of the stairs. "What about that fair maiden?" asked Nikaido happily. "Th…that's just our maid Amu she never even went to the ball." replied Yukari. "We must speak to all the ladies in the kingdom as per orders! So young lady come forth please." said Tuskasa. I nodded shyly before walking down the small steps.

Dia stared at me with delight clearly showing in her eyes. "Yes! She's my owner! She's the girl we've been looking for!" giggled Dia happily. Nikaido and Tuskasa's eyes widened before they jumped up and started dancing around happily. "Yes!" Shouted Tuskasa triumphantly, "We've found her!" Tuskasa stopped and so did Nikaido they both looked at me with gentle eyes. "Come my dear we must go to the palace." said Tuskasa before taking his hand out hoping for me to take it. I nodded worriedly before taking his hand and leaving the house leaving my step sisters frozen with there jaws dropped.

We finally arrived and there sadly were Ikuto and Tadase waiting for me. "I'm so glad now we shall be me married my lady." smiled Tadase. "She hasn't decided who she want's to go with yet." stated Ikuto. "Well she'll choose me so go away you cat thief!" growled Tadase. "No she won't she loves me! Not you kiddy king!" argued Ikuto angrily. "No me!" replied Tadase. Full of me." "Me!" shouted Ikuto before glaring at Tadase. Amu stud there watching the two argue with tears dripping from her eyes. She couldn't bear to see them argue and soon she couldn't handle herself anymore she screamed loudly with all her might and then she woke up.

"Huh what's going on? Where are the princes and… and… the castle?" asked Amu confused. "You were dreaming." said a voice. Amu looked up to see her charas looking at her filled with concerns. "Are you ok? You've been asleep all day?" asked Ran. "Yeah are you? Was it because of yesterday desu?" asked Su worriedly. "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" I asked nervously. "You know the kiss… you and Ikuto." replied Miki. "Oh yeah… Oh God! Aaaaaargh I can't go to school today!" screamed Amu jumping around her room mumbling things about her dream. 'My my did that girl dream about?' thought her charas curiously as they sweat dropped watching the screaming girl.

* * *

**Ikuto: Oh Amu don't cry for me! *smirks and puts arm around Amu's shoulder***

**Amu: Get off me you pervert!**

**Ikuto: *pouts* awww but Amu!**

**Tadase: Get your hands off my girlfriend.**

**Ikuto: She's not your girlfriend!**

**Tadase: Yes she is!**

**Amu: If I can interupt in the anime me and Tadase - **

**Ikuto and Tadase: Shut up Amu!**

**Amu: *cries like little baby* Your so mean to me!**

**Tadase and Ikuto: *play rock paper scissors to see who get's to sooth Amu first then start arguing***

**Me: I don't think this is going to end... so Umm... R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7: A broken heart

**Me: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had a huge writers block!**

**Ikuto: That's not a good enough apology say it like you mean it!**

**Me: *whimpers* I'm so sorry please forgive me viewers I promise I'll try to update faster next time!**

**Ikuto: That's OK for now but next time get on your knees and beg for forgiveness!**

**Amu: Stop being so mean poor Anime sama said sorry already!**

**Ikuto: anything for you Amu koi**

**Amu: *rolls eyes and glares at Ikuto***

**Tadase: And the heroin is here I'll save you Amu chan from this cat theif!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* You can try kiddy king you can try.**

**Tadase: *dark aura surrounds him and he starts to chase Ikuto.***

**Me: *sighs and sweat drops* on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

I cried continually unable to forget the kiss that was stolen from me. It had now been two weeks since the incident but I still couldn't stop my tears from falling. Every night I kept having the most disturbing dreams so I wasn't able to sleep at night. All my dreams had flashbacks about what had happened that day and it was when I saw Ikuto's face so close to mine that I ended up waking up screaming. However the most saddening dream was the one with no flashbacks or anything. The one I had the first night back after the kiss, the Cinderella dream. That was the one dream that stopped me from forgetting my first kiss from Ikuto.

"Please stop crying Desu!" Squeaked Su. "Yes I'm sure everything will all blow over soon." Dia said soothingly. "But first you have to get off this bed and to school," stated Miki, "If you don't go you'll never get a good education or face your problem with Ikuto and Tadase." Everyone looked at me and nodded. I still refused because I was too afraid to face Ikuto or Tadase.

I cried my eyes out guiltily for the past week. 'How could I kiss someone other than Tadase kun?' I thought sadly. My charas tried to comfort me yet again but still it was no use. I still hadn't been brave enough to go to school and I knew my parents were worried about me even if they didn't say anything.

Time soon past and the sun was setting. "Amu chan there's a boy here to see you!" cried my mother loudly. 'Please don't be Ikuto, Please don't be Ikuto.' I repeated in my head worriedly. 'Nooooo!' I thought worriedly when I saw my visitor before face palming. "H…hello Tadase kun." I stuttered nervously.

Tadase smiled weakly with watery eyes. "A…Amu chan we need to talk." he said in a slightly serious tone. I led Tadase in to the living room and sat down beside him on the couch. "Amu chan I know you like Ikuto Niisan." he said quietly. "N…no you got it wrong honest I don't have feelings for Ikuto!" I cried.

Tadase held my hand softly. He quickly dried his tears and squeezed my hand tighter. "I've seen how happy you are when he's around. Your able to be yourself when he's with you. You do have feelings for Ikuto Niisan you just haven't realised them yet." Tadase said sadly. "Ok maybe… but I love you… I…I'm not sure how I feel about Ikuto." I stuttered nervously. "I want you to be with whom you truly love so until you're completely sure who you want to be with I'm breaking up with you." he said trying to sound strong even though he was on the brink of tears. I dropped to my knees sadly and cried fiercely. "No Tadase kun I love you honestly I do not love Ikuto!" I screamed. "G…Gomen'nasai Amu chan." He stuttered sadly before running out of the house.

I had almost got over the kiss and was ready to go back to school but lost all my confidence again after the breakup. I refused to have a bight to eat and went to bed early. I looked back at a photo I had taken with Tadase and screamed.

My heart ached worse than it ever did before. Tears flowed from my eyes worse than any tears I had ever shed before in my life. My charas, who were busy arguing with Kiseki, rushed towards me when they saw my pale face and red puffy eyes. "Amu chan what happened?" squeaked Su. "T…Tadase kun broke up with me!" I sobbed. "That heartless jerk!" growled Ran. "N…no don't say that I would have done the same if I had seen him kiss someone else right in front of me." I said sadly. "Yeah but it wasn't your damn fault it was Ikuto's! He kissed you!" shouted Miki. "B…but I kissed back didn't I." I replied guiltily. My charas whined in defeat at my statement but still tried to comfort me. I really appreciated that and felt really lucky to have such awesome friends.

I didn't know what I'd do without my dear friends. Then a thought struck me. In order to cheer up and win back Tadase I'd need to go to the girls for advice. I knew what I had to do. Tomorrow I was going to see Rima, Yaya and Utau for help. It was the only thing I could do after all I wasn't ready to back to school yet.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked the chapter folks**

**Tadase: Noooo! I would never break up with Amu chan!**

**Ikuto: This is finally getting good Amu finally dumped Tadagay!**

**Me: Excuse me Ikuto but it was Tadase who broke up with Amu not the other way around.**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Amu: I guess the story was ok.**

**Ikuto: R&amp;R folks so we can get the next chapter up and running soon! **

**Me: Yeah what he said.**

**Tadase: When I rule the world I'll make all you Amuto lovers my slaves!**

**Ikuto: Not gonna happen kiddy king *smirks***

**Tadase: *glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto and Tadase: *start arguing***

**Me: Shut up! Honestly you too. **

**Amu: Remember R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 8:Big date plans Tadase vs Ikuto

**Me: Sorry for not updating in a while I had a huge writers block and my computer had a problem!**

**Ikuto: Excuses excuses what kind of writer are you!**

**Tadase: Do me and Amu get back together in this chapter? **

**Ikuto: Obviously not**

**Me: I'm not telling just wait and see in the chapter.**

**Tadase: No fair! *Wails like a little baby* **

**Ikuto: Sorry kiddy king *smirks***

**Amu: Sorry I'm late... *sighs*I see Ikuto and Tadase are at it again,**

**Me: Unfortunately yeah... on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

**Amu Pov**

I stretched wearily as I got out of bed. I freshened up and got dressed in whatever I could find. I was wearing a plain white shirt with a huge red heart on it and navy blue skinny jeans. I had a slice of french toast and fried eggs for breakfast with a cup of Orange juice to drink. I went to my room to get my Shugo Chara's and frowned when I found them still fast asleep in there eggs. I slipped them into my little red purse and walked towards Utau's house where I had planned to meet all the girls.

I was so busy daydreaming that I didn't notice a certain midnight blue haired guy walking beside me. "You going to school today?" A deep voice asked me. I literally jumped at the voice. "I...Ikuto?" I said with a huge blush on my cheeks. "Yo." He replied plainly. "Umm about the other day..." I said before being cut off by Ikuto. "Oh yeah about that sorry I don't know what came over me." he said while blushing in embarrassment. "W...why did you do that?" I asked. "Never mind that have you spoken to Tadase yet?" Ikuto asked in a concerned tone. "H...he came over yesterday." I replied. "And?" Ikuto asked. "And he broke up with me." I replied with my voice cracking and my eyes watered with tears threatening to fall from them. Ikuto's eyes widened and when I looked in them I could see both grief and relief in them. "So _are _you going to school today?" Ikuto asked. "N...no I'm just going somewhere." I stuttered. "Are you going tomorrow?" Ikuto asked. "I don't know..." I replied. "Please come at least tomorrow." Ikuto pleaded. "I'll think about it." I said quietly. He nodded with a bit of hope seeping within him. "Ok bye I have to go now." I said before running off.

I finally reached Utau's house and she yelled at me like crazy. "What took you so long!" Utau scolded. "Yeah where have you been!" yelled Lulu. "I was on my way here but I sort of bumped into Ikuto on the way... and we kinda stopped to have a conversation." I told her. Utau face palmed. "The reason you came to see us was important don't get distracted!" shouted Utau.I just nodded.

**5 minuets later...**

I watched with a sweat dropped as my friends cried in pity before me. "I'm so sorry Amu I can't believe he dumped you!" whimpered Rima. "Yaya is very sad!" Wailed Yaya. "Please don't worry about it everything is fine honest." I said with a fake smile perched across my lips. I then heard a light squealing sound come from my little red purse. I opened it to reveal four arguing charas screaming. "You guys seriously..." I sighed. They then flew out the room with me following behind. "Hey... come back!" I shouted before running after my charas.

**Utau Pov**

"Great she's gone I was worried we'd have to think up an excuse for her to leave." Everyone nodded. "So what's the plan?" Rima asked. "Well I was thinking of making Tadase realize his mistake so that he and Amu can get back together." suggested Lulu. "Amu's not going back to that jerk after he dumped her! No way! I think we should get her a new boyfriend on one of those online dating websites." I replied. "Yaya thinks that Tadase chii is a very nice guy and should go back to Amu!" whined Yaya. "I personally agree with Utau and think Tadase is a jerk and we should get Amu a new boyfriend." Rima said. So the girls started bickering like crazy until I came up with a compromise. "How about we split into teams. Lulu and Yaya will try to get Amu and Tadase back together and Me and Rima will try to get her a new boyfriend and then we'll see how things turn out." I explained. Everyone agreed so set our plans into action. After Amu left me and Rima went to the laptop and started filling out a questionnaire about Amu and Lulu and Yaya went to Tadase's house to do whatever.

**Normal Pov**

**With Rima and Yaya...**

They raced towards Tadase's house and banged on his door. "Greetings ladies." Tadase said politely. Without warning Lulu grabbed Tadase's shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Listen to me here! Why the hell did you dump Amu answer me!" She growled. "Uh..." Is all Tadase said before being yelled at again by Lulu. "I said answer me!" She hissed. "Um Lulu chii I don't think Shouting at Tadase is going to get him back together with Amu." Yaya whispered to Lulu. She nodded and let him go before taking deep breaths. "Sorry about that but we're all frends hey." Lulu giggled before punching Tadase's arm playfully. "Yeah ha ha ha." Tadase laughed nervously.

"Umm Tadase chii why did you break up with Amu?" Yaya asked. "Well after Amu and Ikuto kissed the other day I realized that Amu had never let me kiss her before but when Ikuto kissed her she did not resist and well I realised that she really loves Ikuto but now I'm not sure how she truly feels about me and I want her to be with who she truly loves." Tadase explained. Lulu smirked at the information. "So the real problem is Ikuto. We should keep him away from Amu from now on." Lulu whispered to Yaya. "But why can't they still be friends?" Yaya asked. "Because if they even get eye contact with each other Tadase and Amu will never get back together." Lulu replied in a whisper.

**With Rima and Utau...**

"Ok let's see these are the last three questions." said Utau. "What are her hobbies?" Rima asked. "Umm... Ikuto told me she's in his violin class so playing the violin." Utau replied. Rima nodded and put that in the answer box. "Hmm... What is her favorite ice cream flavors?" Rima asked. "Strawberry and Chocolate." Utau replied. "And finally what is her favorite color?" Rima asked. "Hmm I think it's pink considering the color of her hair." Utau replied. "Yeah but it's a very girly color and Amu doesn't like girly things that much." Rima said. "Umm most of her things are a dark blue color so I think maybe that's her favourite color." Said Utau. Rima nodded and put that in the answer box before pressing complete.

There were two matches chosen for Amu. One of them was a nerdy looking guy with, glasses, brasses, dark red spots on his face, snot coming out of his nose and he was wearing a grandpa's top. His name was Su Chiaki. and the other person was a certain midnight blue hair colored pervert. The one and only Tskiyumo Ikuto. "Oh there is know way we're setting Amu up with Chiaki... guess we're gonna have to settle for my brother." Sighed Utau. Rima pressed the accept button next to Ikuto's photo and went to visit him.

**At Ikuto's house...**

**Ikuto POV**

I checked my laptop and found that I had a match on the dating website and I should be going on a date with her tomorrow night at 8:00pm. My eyes widened when I saw my match. 'Amu but if she accepted me to be her match then she must really like me.' I thought happily. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and rushed towards it. "Hey Nii chan!" Utau said with a giggle. "Uh... hey Ikuto." Rima said awkwardly. After Rima and Utau explained to me about what they had done and told me about there plan I looked down with a pained and broken heart. "So Amu doesn't really like me." I said sadly. "We don't know that for sure and even if she doesn't now by the time you've had that date she would have fallen head over heals in love with you." Utau said with a smirk. "If the date goes well that is." muttered Rima.

"Ok I'll stay with Ikuto and help him set up things for the date you go next door to Amu's and tell her about the date but don't tell her it's with Ikuto." Utau said excitedly. Rima nodded

The shortest way from Tadase's back to Utau's was through Amu's road so Lulu and Yaya walked through her road. There they noticed Rima walking towards Amu's. "Hey Rima!" Lulu called. Rima stopped and waited for Lulu and Yaya to get to her. "What are you doing here?" asked Lulu. "I'm going to Amu's to tell her about her date." smirked Rima. "You found Amu a match! Who?" Lulu asked worriedly. "Ikuto." Rima replied with a grin. Lulu's eyes widened at the news. "What!?" She screamed in disbelief. "Yup and Utau's making plans for the date tomorrow as we speak." said Rima in an amused tone before walking away.

"Quick! Do you know how to climb!" Lulu yelled. "Umm sort of but I'm not very good." Replied Yaya. "Fine you stay here! I'm gonna climb up to Ikuto's balcony." replied Lulu. Lulu climbed up the balcony although she did fall down once or twice."So the date Is going to be held at Cinnamon court the fancy Indian restaurant in town." She heard Utau's voice say through the balcony doors. "OK don't forget the dates at 8:00pm sharp." Utau's voice continued. Lulu smirked that's all the information she needed.

"Quick Yaya catch me!" Lulu shouted before jumping off the balcony and landing on Yaya. "Waaaaaaaaah! That hurt!" Wept Yaya. "Whatever." Lulu said rolling her eyes. She got out her phone and typed an anonymous text to Tadase it read 'Go to cinnamon court tomorrow 8:00pm don't be late.' 'Now all I have to do is wait and see what happens." Lulu laughed evilly.

**With Tadase**

He looked at his phone and saw that there was a text but it didn't say who it was from. 'What if it's a trap? Then again someone may be in danger I'll go." thought Tadase.

**With Amu and Rima...**

"I'm going on a date with somebody!" Gasped Amu. "Yup." Giggled Rima. "With who?" Amu asked. "I can't tell you it's a surprise!" Smirked Rima. Amu pouted. "Well can you at least tell me where the date is?" Amu asked. "I don't really know where it is." Replied Rima. "Well how will I know what to wear?!" Asked Amu loudly. "Umm first dates are usually fancy so I advise you to wear something formal." Rima replied. Amu nodded and frantically searched through her wardrobe for something fancy to wear. She found two dresses and went to Rima for advise on what to wear. "This one or this one?" Amu asked. Rima observed the dresses carefully. One of them were plain red, short sleeved and went down to Amu's knees and the other one was a sparkling yellow with long sleeves and it had pink flowers decorating the edges of the dress. "Umm... I think the red one." Rima said. Amu nodded in excitement

**The next day... **

Amu waited excitedly the whole day until 8:00pm finally came. "Ok let's go." Utau giggled. "Remember all the tables are numbered go to table 701 for your date." explained Rima. Amu nodded and walked into the restaurant. "Wow this place is beautiful." Amu gasped. She looked at the numbers on each table until she finally found her table. Her eyes widened when she saw Ikuto waiting for her at the table. She walked towards her table nervously when suddenly she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Amu!" The voice shouted. She looked behind her and saw Tadase waving at her. Amu looked from Tadase to Ikuto and sweated hard. 'Should I go to Tadase or Ikuto.' thought Amu nervously. All she did was look from left to right unsure.

* * *

**Me: So what do ya think of the chapter?**

**Amu: It was OK I guess...**

**Ikuto: Why did kiddy king have to come and ruin our date *sulks***

**Tadase: I think I came just in time my Amu can't go on a date with someone else especially not that cat theif Ikuto!**

**Me: *sweat drops*um... Ok if this conversation is going to lead to another cat and king fight then I'm leaving now. R&amp;R!**

**Amu: Yes R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9: A date and a rivalry

**Me: Hope you like the chapter :)**

**Ikuto: As if you already ruined the last chapter by bringing Tadase to interrupt my date with Amu.*sulks***

**Tadase: *glares at Ikuto* Like I'd ever let you date MY Amu! **

**Ikuto: Shut up Kiddy King!**

**Ikuto and Tadase: *Start arguing like little children***

**Amu: SHUT UP!**

**Me: *Sighs* again I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara**

Note:** To all Tadamu fans I recommend you read up to the end of Tadase POV, skip the rest and read from 2 hours earlier Lulu POV because evrything else in this chapter will be Amuto.  
**

* * *

**Lulu POV**

I clenched my fists angrily as I watched Amu. 'Why is she just standing there she should be running into Tadase's arms now! It's that damn Ikuto's fault!' I thought angrily.

**Utau POV**

I was so excited at the fact that my best friend and my brother were going on a date. I was about to leave the couple alone when I noticed Tadase waving at Amu. 'What's he doing here?" I thought anxiously. "Is this Lulu's doing? No that's not possible nobody even told her about the date." I thought out loud. "Funny story about that he he..." Rima laughed nervously. I face palmed and Rima sweat dropped. "Anata wa bakadesu (You are an idiot)." I stated. My eyes wandered around the restaurant until I noticed Lulu. I skidded towards her and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think your going?" I asked. Lulu didn't reply and I grabbed her by the ear and pulled her out the restaurant.

**Tadase POV**

I was quit surprised to see Amu at the restaurant and I waved towards her. 'Maybe she's the one who sent me that text.' I thought excitedly however on a table in front of her I noticed Ikuto nii san. So she's here on a date with nii san. I new she loved him but I thought she at least liked me a little but instead I find her dating Ikuto two weeks after our breakup. I guess she must really hate me. My eyes started to water but I refused to let them fall. I stormed out of the restaurant and as I finally reached the outside my tears streamed out luckily it started to rain and the drips of water hid my tears.

**Amu POV**

I was just about to go to Tadase when he stormed out of the restaurant. I thought his behavior was unusual but shrugged it off and walked towards my table with Ikuto. My cheeks burned as I took my seat in front of him. "Hello my dear strawberry you look extra gorgeous today don't you." Ikuto chuckled. "Sh... shut up." I stuttered. "I complement you and you tell me to shut up your so mean." Ikuto fake pouted. I bobbed my tong out at him and crossed my arms. I couldn't help but wonder why Ikuto was my date and why Utau set me up with him when she had a brother complex.

I looked at the menu but couldn't find the spaghetti I had on my date with Tadase. I had never eaten anything at a restaurant before Tadase's date so the only thing I could consider having was spaghetti but it appears they don't serve it at this restaurant. "Anything you like?" Ikuto asked. I shook my head. "Not really." I sighed. Ikuto smiled. "Don't worry I'll order for you." he replied. I nodded.

A waitress ,who was wearing a plain white shirt, sleeveless blazer and red tie, walked towards the table. Ikuto ordered the food and asked me what I wanted to drink. "I'll have the hot chocolate please." I told him. He nodded as response."One Hot chocolate and one Cola please." He told the waitress before she walked off.

**Ikuto POV**

It was hard keeping my cool when I was on my first date with Amu and not only that but she looked extra beautiful today. I thought I was going to faint or say something stuiped and end up embarrassing myself but instead I covered up my nervousness by teasing her. I noticed Amu staring at me and blushing like crazy. "I know I'm handsome Amu koi but you don't have to stare at me like that." I teased. "Sh...shut up." she stuttered while blushing as red as a strawberry. How cute. Amu then went off into her own dream world then after a couple minuets she started shaking her head like a mad women and blushing a lot. 'I wonder what she's thinking about.' I thought curiously. "Your not thinking something perverted are you?" I smirked. "No way! Your the perverted one!" she yelled.

My thoughts went to the kiddy king because I noticed him at the restaurant earlier. 'I hope he's not upset that his x is on a date with his childhood friend.' I thought nervously. I frowned at that thought and clenched my fists. I banged my hand against the table in anger. "Dammit!" I bellowed. "Are you OK Ikuto what's the matter?" Amu asked worriedly. "Nothing don't worry." I said to her with a fake smile. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed and went into her own thoughts.

**Amu POV**

I stared at Ikuto and couldn't help but stare at his huge muscles. 'How have I not noticed how muscular he is before?' I though with my cheeks heating up. "I know I'm handsome Amu koi but don't stare at me like that." Ikuto teased. My face went cherry red at his statement. "Sh...shut up." I stuttered. I then looked at what he was wearing a formal white sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular arms and a grey tie and plain black trousers, he also had a blazer but he took it off. 'God he looks handsome in that outfit.' I thought with a blush. I could feel my face heating up and shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head. 'Don't think stuff like that! What would Tadase think if he new I was thinking stuff like this.' I thought nervously. "Your not thinking something perverted are you?" Ikuto smirked. That damn cat should shut the hell up. "No way! Your the perverted one!" I yelled.

Ikuto went into his own thoughts and I started to see worry in his eyes then suddenly he banged his fist against the table. "Dammit!" he bellowed angrily. I became extremely worried. What could have caused his sudden mood swing? "Are you OK Ikuto what's the matter?" I asked worriedly. "Nothing don't worry." He said with an obviously fake smile. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed. 'Why won't this guy be honest I'd help if I new what the problem was.'

After a while I let the problem go and our food was served. I gasped and my eyes widened at the food. The dish I was served was an amazing looking chicken curry with naan bread and some salad. Ikuto ordered the same thing. 'This looks way better than a simple dish of spaghetti but it must have been way expensive.' I thought.

Ikuto noticed my gasp and chuckled. "I see you like the food." He laughed. "Yeah..." I drooled. I immediately devoured my food while Ikuto sat and ate politely with a sweat drop. "So... you seem happier than before does that mean you'll be attending school tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. "I've missed quiet a few violin lessons... speaking of which I'll have a lot to catch up on then." Amu stated. "I know how about you come over to mine for private tutor lessons every week day after school." Ikuto suggested. My eyes twinkled at his statement. "Yeah sure I'd love to!" I shouted energetically. He grinned.

After dinner I groaned. "I'm so full I don't think I can have another bite to eat." I moaned. "Guess you won't be having dessert then..." Ikuto replied. "No wait I suddenly don't feel full anymore!" I shouted loudly. I stared at the dessert menu with drool coming out of my mouth. Chocolate fudge cake, fresh cream cake, fruit salad and oh my god an ice cream Sunday! "So what would you like?" Ikuto asked. "The ice cream Sunday!" I immediately replied. "What flavors?" He asked. "Strawberry and chocolate." I replied. He licked his lips. "Umm... that's my favourite." He stated. "Mine too." I grinned.

A waiter came over with our desserts, chocolate and strawberry Sundays. I again devoured my food but this time Ikuto did also. After we had finished our desserts our faces were covered in ice cream and we both burst out laughing. "Look at your face!" I giggled. "Look at my face? Have you seen the ice cream all over you!" Ikuto laughed. We both stopped laughing and calmed down.

Ikuto looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "It's 11:00pm." He told me. "Already!" I gasped. "It's gotten so late we should probably go. I'll drop you off. besides we live next door to each other." Ikuto said. I nodded. I stood up and walked towards him. "Thanks for the date I had a lot of fun." I told him before pecking his cheek. A slight tint of blush reached his cheeks and I couldn't help but giggle at that.

I walked towards Ikuto's car and he opened the door for me. We went home in silence and I couldn't wipe the grin on my face at all. 'Why am I so happy?' I thought. As soon as we arrived home Ikuto parked the car and went to his house wile I skipped home happily next to his.

**2 hours earlier Lulu POV**

Utau scolded me like mad and Rima just stood there doing nothing. I then noticed Utau pull out her phone and she revealed an extremely embarrassing baby picture of me. "Where did you get that!?" I yelled. "I went to your house earlier but you weren't there and your parents showed me your photo album and I snapped a picture of one of your photos." Utau explained. I gritted my teeth when she said that. 'Stuiped mom and dad.' I thought. "If you ruin Amu and Ikuto's date I will post this picture online for everyone to see." smirked Utau. I sighed in defeat. "Fine I won't ruin the date." I said. Both Rima and Utau grinned when I said that and walked away.

I trudged home through the ally with a huge sulk on my face when I heard soft sobs from someone close by. I looked around and I saw Tadase crying softly. "What's the matter Tadase?" I asked worriedly. "I saw Amu and Ikuto on a date at Cinnamon court. I knew she loved him but I didn't she'd move on from me so quickly and go on a date with Ikuto two weeks after we broke up. I guess she never really loved in the first place" Sobbed Tadase. I shook my head. "No way Amu does love you she didn't show up to her school for two weeks after the break up. She didn't even know she was going to go on a date with Ikuto in the first place. Utau and Rima set them up on some online dating website. They thought that a date with someone other than you would cheer her up." I explained. "Yeah but even if that was the reason they were on a date I can easily see that they are getting closer and Amu will choose Ikuto over me." said Tadase sadly. "Your right she will." I agreed. "What!" Tadase said not expecting that reply. "Your not trying to woo her or win back her heart so there's no chance she'll choose you. If you want Amu to choose you you have to prove how much you love her and do everything in your power to win back her heart!" Lulu said in a determined voice.

Tadase agreed with that. "Yeah but how can I impress her?" Tadase asked. "For starters you should transfer to her school. After all Amu gets to spend so much time with Ikuto since he's her violin teacher if you transfer there you will have more time with Amu also." Lulu explained. Tadase nodded in agreement. "You know what I'll transfer there as well and help you out." Lulu grinned.

**Rima POV**

I had a bad feeling about Lulu so I followed her home. I then saw her talking to Tadase and what I heard was shocking. 'Oh crap there transferring to Amu's school I better tell Utau.' I thought before racing off. Utau was fuming like hell when I told her about this. "If Tadase and Lulu are transferring to Amu's school then so are we. In fact I'll call Kukai, Nagi and Kairi to transfer as well for back up help!" Utau yelled. I sweat dropped. "What about Yaya?" I asked. "Oh please she's with Lulu." Utau scoffed.

**Normal POV**

Lulu raced off to Yaya's with a hyper and determined look on her face. "Yaya I need your help to get Amu and Tadase together we're transferring to Amu's school!" Lulu exclaimed. "Yeay I'm going to Amu chii's school!" cheered Yaya.

So it's decided all of Amu's friends are moving to her high school.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Ikuto: Hell yeah I did I went on a date with Amu koi!**

**Amu: Well... at least my friends are transferring to the same school as me now I won't have to worry about Ikuto as much.**

**Tadase: *Growls* I will get my Amu back!**

**Me: *sweat drops* Ok then R&amp;R **


	10. Chapter 10: Love and jealousy

**Me:**** I've finally posted chapter 10!****  
**

**Ikuto: This chapter better be Amuto like the other one!**

**Me: I can't keep promises**

**Tadase: You had your chance with Amu koi in the last chapter this chapter should be Tadamu!**

**Ikuto: *glares at Tadase* nobody can call Amu Amu koi except me!**

**Amu: Nobody can call me Amu koi got that!**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry Amu koi what was that?**

**Amu: Ha ha very funny!**

**Me: On with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

I flopped on my bed happily with a bright smile across my lips. My charas stared at me cheekily with huge happy smirks on there faces. "Ikuto and Amu sitting in a tree KISSING." sang Miki. "Sh...shut up." I stuttered with a flustered face. "Amu chii love's Ikuto kun desu!" giggled Su. "Ha I knew it!" exclaimed Ran. "But what about Tadase kun?" asked Dia. "I still care for him and he broke up with me to let me choose who to with but... now that I've realized I have feelings for Ikuto my decision on who to be with has gotten a lot harder." I sighed.

Me and my charas chatted and giggled quit a bit until suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Amu guess what we're all transferring to your school!" declared Utau. "OMG really! Wait... who's we?" I asked. "Oh you know Nagi, Kukai, Rima,Kairi me,... Lulu, Yaya and Tadase." Utau replied. I squealed in excitement at the information and jumped up and down all over the place. "OK see you tomorrow! Maybe we'll be in some of the same classes together." laughed Utau.

**The next day...**

I skipped to school contently with a bright smile across my face and Ikuto walking next to me. "What you so excited about?" asked Ikuto with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you here the others transferred to our school!" I exclaimed. "Including Tadase?" asked Ikuto. "Hell yeah!" I shouted. Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Oh great me and Amu can't be alone at school anymore and Amu's X will be there.' thought Ikuto. "Remember our tutor sessions after school." Ikuto told me. I nodded excitedly. Ikuto patted my head and walked off to his class.

My classes zoomed by quiet fast and I had reached my last lesson before lunch my violin lesson. I sat on my usual seat which was actually closest to Ikuto and waited for everyone to arrive. "Gosh your early." commented Ikuto. "Well of course this is my favorite lesson!" I replied. Ikuto smirked. "Wow you love me so much that the class I teach has become your favorite lesson." chuckled Ikuto. "Shut up pervert!" I yelled.

As soon as everyone got in class Ikuto got ready to tell the class something. "Today we have two knew students in class." announced Ikuto. I sat up excitedly. 'Who could it be? Nagi, Utau, Rima, Lulu, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai?' I thought. "Hotori Tadase and Yamabuki Saaya." explained Ikuto. I frowned. 'I'm glad Tadase's here but Saaya... Oh god she's the girl who used to have crushes on Tadase and Kukai.'I thought in disappointment. Ikuto directed Saaya and Tadase to there seats but Saaya just pouted. "No I'd rather sit on the seat closest to you." Saaya said batting her eyelashes. "No sorry Amu has that seat." replied Ikuto with a hint of anger in his voice. Saaya only smirked. "Oh Amu I'm a new student in this class I think you should switch seats with me." Saaya said shooting me a death glare. I shook my head and glared back at Saaya. "I'm sorry Yamabuki san but students in my class do not switch seats." Ikuto said angrily. "Fine..." huffed Saaya before walking to her seat. I smiled and sighed in relief.

I hated Saaya first she was after Tadase and now Ikuto what's wrong with her! Wait what's wrong with me why do I feel so mad all of a sudden? I shrugged my shoulders and carried on trying to play my violin. "Let me help you with that." Ikuto smiled. He then wrapped his arms around me and helped me with the violin the same way he did the first time we were in class together. Then Saaya raised her hand. "Umm... Ikuto kun I think I might need help playing the violin too." said Saaya innocently. "That's Tsukiyomi sensei to you and fine I'll help you." replied Ikuto. He then walked towards Saaya and wrapped his arms round her just as he did to me and I hated it. The way there hands accidentally touched, the way she blushed when his face went to close to her hers and especially when he smiled at her.

She walked towards me and shot me an evil smirk. "You may have won Tadase kun's heart but Ikuto is mine so stay away from him or else." she threatened. I shook my head. I didn't have to listen to her. I ignored the annoying brunette and walked towards Ikuto. "So do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked with Ikuto with a small blush on my cheeks. "Sure." He replied with a soft smile. Both Tadase and Saaya had angry looks on there faces and walked towards us. "Ikuto nii... san, Amu chan may I sit with you guys at lunch as well?" asked Tadase. I leapt in joy. "Sure!" I smiled. Then Saaya raced towards us. "I'm sitting with Ikuto koi as well!" she declared before hugging Ikuto and jumping into his arms.

Just as I was about to sit next to Ikuto Saaya pushed me out the way and sat there instead. My fists clenched what is wrong with this idiot.

**Ikuto POV**

I am having the worst day. This annoying new girl moved into my class and so did the kiddy king! Saaya seamed to be more of a problem though. She tried to switch seats with Amu and all she did throughout the entire lesson was try to flirt with me! I swear why won't this girl leave me alone. Don't get me wrong Saaya is a pretty girl but she is not Amu! If Amu was the one flirting with me and stuff I would have been fine with it but not Saaya!

Soon class ended and it was time for lunch. Amu asked if she could sit with me at lunch and she had the cutest little blush on her cheeks it was adorable. Unfortunately Tadase asked to sit with us and just as I was about to refuse Amu agreed. Then Saaya rather than asking said she was going to sit with us. 'Oh joy.' I thought sarcastically.

I thought Amu was going to sit with me but that idiot Saaya shoved her out the way and sat with me instead. "So Guys should I tell you about when me and Ikuto koi started dating?" asked Saaya. Amu looked shocked and hurt by this news but I shook my head and pushed Saaya away. "Saaya is NOT my girlfriend and NEVER will be." I told them. They both nodded with sweat drops. Saaya pouted. "But Ikuto koi I love you and I know you love me too." Saaya told me. I shook my head. "You are just a student and I am a teacher nothing more." I stated. Saaya huffed. "Your so mean." she pouted.

"Yo!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Kukai. I looked behind me and saw Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Rima, Lulu, Kairi and Yaya. "Hi guys!" Utau exclaimed. "Utau!" Amu shouted excitedly. Saaya raised her eyebrows. "The famous Hoshina Utau?" she asked "Yep! Well actually Tsukiyomi Utau! I'm Ikuto's younger sister." grinned Utau. When Utau said that I saw a scary smirk come across Saaya's lips.

**Amu POV**

I sat in front of Ikuto and next to Tadase. I was glad to sit next to him and his presence made me all happy and melted most of my anger towards Saaya away. I was still angry though how dare she flirt with Ikuto like that! When she said Ikuto was her boyfriend I really believed her. That witch! I wanted to strangle her but apparently the rules say 'No violence' to heck with rules!

Saaya had an insanely annoying smirk on her face and I was just about to slap it away when I heard Kukai's voice. "Yo!" He shouted loudly. He wasn't the only one there though. Rima, Nagi, Lulu, Yaya, kairi and Utau were with him. "Hi guys!" Utau exclaimed, "Utau!" I called out to her. I pulled Utau in for a hug and then saw Saaya looking at us with a questionable look. "The famous Hoshina Utau?" she asked. "Yep! well actually Tsukiyomi Utau! I'm Ikuto's younger sister." Utau replied with a huge grin on her face. When she said that I saw a very suspicious smirk on Saaya's face.

**Saaya POV**

I smirked when Utau told me she was Ikuto's sister. 'She seems pretty close to Amu. That may be the reason Ikuto likes her so much. If I befriend Utau maybe even make her my best friend I could use her to make Ikuto closer to me.' I thought happily. I was about to put my plans into action when the bell rang signalizing that lunch had ended.

All my lessons were boring without Ikuto but Utau had moved into most of my classes and I made sure to sit next to her in all of them. At the end of the day when it was time to go home I decided to follow Ikuto to see where he lives. Unfortunately he was walking home with Amu and Tadase. When we finally reached his house I raised my eyebrows. 'So he lives next door to Amu... pitiful.' I thought with a sulk.

**Amu POV**

The end of the day had finally reached and I waited for Ikuto so we could walk home together as usual. "Amu chan!" A familiar voice shouted. "Hey Tadase kun!" I yelled back. He walked towards me and had a cute blush on his cheeks. "So umm... I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk in the park with me? As friends I mean..." Tadase asked. I smiled at him. "I'd love to that sounds fun." I said happily. Tadase smiled and took my hand ready for the walk. "But... I can't I've got my after school tutor sessions with Ikuto today maybe another time." I told him. Tadase looked down and had a huge frown on his face when I said that.

Then Ikuto came running towards us with a smile. "Konichiwa Ikuto nii san I was wondering if I could join your after school tutor sessions with you... I mean I'm in your violin lessons too." said Tadase. Ikuto was about to say something when I interrupted him. "Yeah sure we'd love for you to join us!" I squealed excitedly. Ikuto sighed and the three of us walked home together. Although I couldn't help but think we were being followed... When we reached Ikuto's house I gasped. "Ooh wait I forgot my violin I'll be right back!" I shouted before running towards my house.

When I got my violin I went into Ikuto's house and I found Tadase and Ikuto sitting down waiting for me. Tadase and I started playing our violins while Ikuto watched us and helping us out. "Tadase very good, Amu I think you might need some help." Ikuto said walking towards me. I agreed with him I had gotten better than before but I still wasn't very good but Tadase was amazing. Ikuto was still the best though! Ikuto was just about to do what he usually does and wrap his arms around me when Tadase went in the way and wrapped his arms around me instead. I blushed when he did so. I was used to Ikuto doing this but this time Tadase was doing it and I felt a little awkward since we broke up. He felt so warm and gentle.

**Ikuto POV**

It was the end of the day and time to go home. I ran towards Amu and saw Tadase next to her. "Konichiwa Ikuto nii san I was wondering if I could join your after school tutor sessions with you... I mean I'm in your violin lessons too." said Tadase. I was about to refuse when Amu agreed and started squealing with an adorable smile. Tadase was my student after all I couldn't refuse him. I had to teach every student in my classes it didn't matter if I didn't want to. The truth is I held the tutor lessons to have alone time with Amu but it looks like the kiddy king's gonna be with us.

I sighed and walked home with Amu and Tadase. When we reached home Amu fetched her violin and came to my house. I had taught Amu longer than Tadase but it seemed that he was really good even better than Amu."Very good Tadase, Amu I think your gonna need some help." I said with a smile. I was about to wrap my arms around her like I usually do but Tadase did it instead. I clenched my teeth.'First I get interrupted by Saaya and now Tadase urgh!' I though angrily.

I saw her smile so happily and I saw her blushing. 'It's not fair it should be me with my arms around Amu.' I thought angrily. I watched the couple throughout the whole tutor lessons until it was finally over. 'Finally.'I thought.

**Tadase POV**

I knew what Ikuto was doing all along! He held those tutor sessions just to have alone time with MY Amu! But I won't let that happen! I will win Amu chan's heart back if it's the last thing I do. Ikuto may be my childhood friend but he cannot steal my girlfriend! technically x girlfriend... but still! Amu loves me and always will that will never change! I love her and I know she'll choose me I just have to prove my love for her just as Lulu said.

I thought it was going to be hard to win Amu's heart but with Saaya being all over Ikuto like that it may be easier than I thought. Maybe I can get her to help me and Lulu. If Amu chooses me then there would be know one to get in the way of Saaya and Ikuto it's perfect! She'll definitely help us. Starting tomorrow I'll get Saaya on our side and win back my Amu's heart.

* * *

**Me: I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Ikuto: It was OK I guess... But my time with Amu koi kept being interrupted by Saaya and Tadase!**

**Tadase: I loved this chapter! Pay back cat thief!**

**Amu: Shut up both of you!**

**Me: *sweat drops* R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11: The charity dance

**Me: Hey peeps I'v finally reached chapter 11 woo hoo!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Me: *pouts* Aren't you happy that I posted the next chapter **

**Ikuto: Don't care**

**Me: *sobs***

**Amu: *glares at Ikuto* Stop making Anime san cry! Your just a selfish cat boy! Now Anime san will probably make sure I end up with Tadase**

**Tadase: *smirks* Yeah!**

**Ikuto: *gulps* Sorry!**

**Me: I d...don't kn...know if I can f...forgive y... you just enjoy the s...story viewers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara.**

* * *

Amu sweat dropped at the sight of the two men before her glaring at each other angrily. "If only I had listened to Utau's advice I'm so stuiped!" screamed Amu angrily. 'This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have opened my big mouth and suggested the charity dance!' Amu thought.

**One week earlier...**

It was another day for school and Amu skipped her way next door to pick up Ikuto so they could go to school together. Ikuto was already out the door when she got to him. "Hey Ikuto!" she shouted happily. "Morning strawberry." Ikuto smirked. Amu flushed red at the nickname the midnight blue haired cat boy had thought up for her.

As they walked towards there high school they came across non other than Hotori Tadase. "Amu chan! Ikuto nii san!" the blond haired boy shouted. Ikuto frowned at the sight of Tadase and Amu blushed wildly. Tadase and Amu may not be a couple anymore but still Tadase didn't hesitate to hold her hand. Not only that but Amu didn't even try to let go.

"So I heard that the school are trying to find a way to raise money to donate to charity." Tadase said. Amu raised her eyebrows at that information. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Really that sounds interesting." Ikuto said sarcastically. Amu glared at the midnight blue haired cat boy before smiling towards Tadase. "So what are we going to actually do to raise the money?" Amu asked. Tadase shrugged as response unsure on how to answer. "Students are going to suggest ideas to there homeroom teacher and he or she will give the ideas to the principal." Ikuto replied plainly. Amu raised her eyebrows. "How did you know?" she asked suspiciously. "I'm a homeroom teacher and I have to give ideas to the principal." Ikuto replied as if it wasn't obvious. "Oh so your a homeroom teacher..." Amu said quietly. "Duh." Ikuto replied before running ahead of Amu and Tadase to school. Ikuto was beyond jealous of seeing Amu and Tadase holding hands.

When Amu got to her homeroom class everyone was chatting and shouting out ideas on how to raise the money. "How about a bake sale!" one person yelled. "How about a raffle!" another person shouted. "How about a hotdog stand!" a boy bellowed. Everyone looked towards him and sweat dropped. Amu had an idea and immediately raised her hand. "Yes Hinamori san?" the homeroom teacher asked. "How about we hold a school dance for the charity." the pink haired girl suggested. Everyone cheered at her suggestion and began giggling and laughing about ideas on how to organize and set up the dance. The homeroom teacher sighed. "Fine... I'll ask the principal if we can hold a dance."

Amu grinned excitedly at the thought of having a school dance.

**The next day...**

There was an assembly held at the school to announce which charity ideas the school were going to choose. They were aloud to choose three ideas altogether. Amu crossed her fingers in hope that her idea would be chosen. "We are going to hold the talent competition idea, the guess how many jelly beans in the jar contest and the school dance." The principal announced. Everyone began cheering and laughing at the news before chatting to there friends."We'll hold the talents competition in three weeks, the guess how how many jelly beans in the jar contest tomorrow and the school dance in one weeks time!" The head master bellowed.

After the assembly was finished everyone carried on to there lessons and unfortunately Amu had her violin lessons. The violin class used be her favorite lesson and then Saaya came to make her life a misery.

Amu came into her classroom only to find Saaya already in class and in _her_ seat. "I sit there." Amu stated. Saaya smirked."Not anymore." she replied with a large grin. Then Ikuto came walking in with a large and annoyed look on his face. He was still mad that Amu was holding Tadase's hand. "Saaya what are you doing in Amu's seat?" Ikuto asked. "It's my seat now I want to sit close to you Ikuto koi." Saaya smirked widely. Ikuto shook his head. "No go to your seat now!" Ikuto shouted angrily. "You didn't have to shout." pouted the brunette.

Tadase came into class two minuets late to class not knowing that Ikuto was in a bad mood. "Sorry I'm late Ikuto nii san I had to speak to my homeroom teacher about something." Tadase said calmly. "I don't care you still get detention." Ikuto replied while glaring at him. "But..." Tadase started. "No buts now sit down!" Ikuto shouted furiously.

After class ended Ikuto finally cooled down and walked towards Amu. "So Amu about the school dance..." Ikuto started. "Yes?" Amu asked. "Will you go with me?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah sure I'd love to." Amu said with a flushed face.

**At lunch**

Tadase blushed brightly and went up to Amu. He had been practicing how to ask her out to the dance all day. "Uno Amu chan I was wondering if maybe... you'd like to go the dance with me." Tadase asked her. Amu blushed strawberry red and then smirked. 'This is my chance. If I go to the dance with him he'll realize his feelings for me and we'll get back together.' Amu thought excitedly. "I'd love to go!" Amu exclaimed. Tadase cheered in victory. 'Ha ha I beat Ikuto to Amu.' Tadase thought with a smirk.

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia looked at Amu with sweat drops. "Umm... Amu chan I thought you were going to the dance with Ikuto." Dia said in a puzzled voice. "Yeah so?" Amu asked. "You just agreed to go with Tadase." Ran stated. "Oh hell." Amu muttered. "So you going with Ikuto or Tadase?" Miki asked. "I... umm I don't know..." Amu stuttered nervously. "I know maybe you should speak to Utau desu! She's always there to help!" sqeaked Su. Amu nodded as response.

**After school...**

Amu sulked still trying to choose who to go with while trudging over to Utau's house. She knocked on the door and a cheery Utau opened the door. "Hey Amu!" she grinned but frowned when she saw the expression on Amu's face. "What's the problem?" Utau asked. "I agreed to go to the school dance with Tadase and Ikuto and now I don't know who to choose." Amu sighed. Utau let out her own sigh before putting her hands on her chin. Amu and Utau both thought until huge grins appeared on there faces. "I have an idea!" they both bellowed. "How about you go to the dance with one of them and then make it up to other by going on a separate date some other time." Utau suggested. Amu shook her head. "I think I should go to the dance with both of them but keep them as far away from each other as possible." Amu said excitedly. "I don't think that's a good idea Amu." Utau replied. Amu pouted. "Yes it is you'll see!" Amu declared before leaving the building.

**Day of the dance...**

Amu smirked evilly confident that her plan would work. Ikuto was going to take her to the dance but she told Tadase to meet her there. Amu was wearing a long frilly pink dress with a ribbon tied around the waist. Ikuto's jaw dropped when he saw her. "You look beautiful." He said in shock. Amu blushed. "Th...thank you." Amu stuttered with a blush. When they arrived Ikuto and Amu linked arms and were about to dance when Amu said she needed to go to the bathroom. The pink haired teen then raced off to the other date that was waiting for her. "Tadase kun," she yelled, "I'm sorry I was late but there was... a lot of traffic on the way! Yeah a lot of traffic ha ha ha!" Tadase smiled softly at her and laughed. "It's ok Amu chan I was a little late myself." he chuckled.

Amu was so distracted with talking to Tadase that she didn't realize the time. She had been chattering with the blond prince for almost half an hour! Her jaw dropped in shock and she almost screamed. "Umm... I need to go to the bathroom!" Amu exclaimed before running. She started heaving in and out when she finally reached Ikuto. "S...sorry I took so long!" Amu apologized. Ikuto sweat dropped. "What were you doing in there sleeping?" he asked. Amu laughed nervously, without a response to his question.

Ikuto sighed and shrugged before taking Amu'd hands in his. "I have something important to tell you." Ikuto said confidently and Amu nodded urging for him to carry on. "I really like you Amu... no I love you," he said to her with a tiny blush on his cheeks, "But I understand that you have feelings for Tadase and the reason you guys broke up was because I kissed you so... I'm really sorry." Ikuto said guiltily. "Ikuto I... I don't know what to say." she said with her cheeks burning up. "Ikuto... I need to go get some punch!" she declared before running off leaving a confused Ikuto.

Tadase smiled towards as he saw her coming. "Sorry if I took long...!" Amu exclaimed. Tadase smiled. "No problem." he told her. "Uno... Amu chan..." Tadase said with an enormous blush on his cheeks. "Y...yes?" Amu stuttered. "I was thinking about it and... well you know... we both have feelings for each other right..." he said nervously. Amu nodded. "Well I realized... I didn't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you... so what do you think? Do you want to get back together?" Tadase asked in a more serious tine. Amu's heart throbbed. This was what she wanted. This was the reason she agreed to go to the dance with Tadase. Then why did she feel so confused. 'I... I don't Know... should I say yes? He's an amazing guy and all but so is Ikuto...' Amu thought worriedly. "Umm... Tadase kun remember when you first broke up with me... you said it was because you thought I had feelings for Ikuto... well you were right and I think I need a little more time to decide who to be with." Amu explained. Tadase felt his heart shatter when she said that but he kept on his gentle smile and nodded.

Amu looked at the time and face palmed. "Um... Tadase kun I need to get some punch... bye!" Amu yelled before running off. "It took you that long to get punch? and you don't even have any." Ikuto pointed out. Amu sweat dropped. "I uh... drank it on the way here... yeah and I kinda well... um well through the cup away." Amu stuttered. "Amu chan... the punch bowl is that way and... Ikuto nii san!" Tadase shouted in surprise. Amu sweat dropped, face palmed and turned bright red. "Hey Tadase kun..." Amu said nervously. "Amu...what's going on?" Ikuto asked. "Well I um... couldn't decide who to go to the dance with so I decided to go with both of you." Amu stuttered.

Amu gulped hard and her heart kept beating faster and faster. She felt really guilty, she must have really hurt them for going out with someone else behind there back. "Very well then I understand. Now kiddy king here should just leave and let me and Amu koi enjoy the rest of the dance." stated Ikuto. Tadase turned red with anger and it looked as though his blood was boiling. "How dare you cat theif! Amu chan here would much rather spend the rest of the night with me!" growled Tadase. Ikuto just smirked in amusement. "Says the guy who dumped the poor girl." replied the midnight blue haired teacher. "Well... well you and Amu used to be enemies! Remember when you worked for Easter! Why would she want to date you when you've barely got to be friends with her!" roared Tadase furiously. That did it. Ikuto ran straight towards Tadase and slapped him across the face.

Tadase was just about to punch Ikuto straight in the stomach when Amu stopped him. "Hey! Hey you too! You should not be fighting! You guys were best friends and here you are fighting over a girl! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" stammered Amu. Ikuto and Tadase looked down sadly and nodded. Amu sighed. "I have also made a decision! I will go to the dance with both of you as friends! got that!" Amu exclaimed. Tadase and Ikuto remained silent but they nodded again.

For the rest of the night Tadase and Ikuto quarreled and argued over who could dance with Amu first.

Amu sweat dropped. 'Maybe this was my punishment for being so stuiped!' Amu thought with a sigh.'Things wouldn't have ended up this way if she had just listened to Utau. Silly me.' Amu face palmed at the thought. She new one thing for sure things would end this way a lot until she makes up her mind on who to be with. She better make a decision soon.

* * *

**Me: Well what do ya think?**

**Ikuto: I think it was a load of rubbish **

**Me: *pouts* meanie**

**Amu: Well look at the bright side you did confess.**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes***

**Tadase: I'm a little disappointment to! You had all my hopes thinking me and Amu would get back together but instead she says no! *wails***

**Me: Umm... sorry**

**Tadase: It's a little late for that.**

**Me: Well... um R&amp;R viewers! **


	12. Chapter 12: Operation spy on Amu's date

**Me: I'm on chapter 12 finally! Sorry for the late update  
**

**Ikuto: Is this an Amuto chapter?**

**Tadase: Don't be ridiculous it's probably a Tadamu chapter. **

**Me: I'm not telling just read and find out.**

**Amu: I don't care whether it's amuto or tadamu just on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day but unfortunately instead of having fun outside I was trapped inside my music class of doom. "Ikuto koi! Can you come here I'm having trouble playing the next chord!" squealed an overly excited Saaya. I rolled my eyes it had been at least the hundredth time she had called for him to do something. I tried as hard as I could to ignore her but the more she squealed the more I just wanted to punch that brown haired idiot in the face!

I was so angry that I did not pay attention to my violin and didn't realize that I was making a screeching noise with it. Everyone was covering their ears to block out the noise and Ikuto sweat dropped. He sighed and walked towards me. "Let me help you with that." he offered. Saaya clenched her fists. "But Ikuto koi you haven't finished helping me yet!" she exclaimed. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I've helped no one but you throughout the whole lesson I think I should go and help someone else now." he said calmly. Tadase went up to him and shook his head. "Don't worry Ikuto nii san go back to Saaya I'll help Amu chan." Tadase suggested. Ikuto shook his head. "No it's OK Tadase I'll help Amu." Ikuto replied. "No I insist I should help." Tadase said with a smile. Ikuto nodded and sighed in defeat and went back to Saaya while Tadase helped Amu.

Amu sighed and tried to focus on the violin. Then a thought entered her mind. 'It's spring now... so the spring festival is coming up. **(a/n: I don't remember what the name of the festival is).** Oh I can't wait for Ikuto and Tadase to see me in my kimono.' Amu thought cheekily with a huge grin on her face. But then she sighed. 'Actually I don't think I should go with both of them... after the school dance I've learned my lesson and I don't think they'd want to go with me as friends... Ikuto and Tadase don't seem to be getting along so well lately.' Amu sighed. But which one of them should she go with? She shrugged maybe she should wait and see if any of them asked her out and if not then she would go with her friends Rima, Yaya, Lulu and Utau.

**Later that day...**

It was lunch time and Amu was silently eating her food with Rima, Yaya, Utau and Lulu beside her. "Amu chii! Guess what Kairi tan asked me to go to the festival with him!" laughed an overly excited Yaya. Amu smiled at her as response. "Cool Kukai asked me to go with him and Rima's going with Nagi so the six of us could go together. What about you? Lulu? Amu?" Utau asked. "Eh I'm not all that interested in the festival I'm not going this year." Lulu stated. "I'm not sure who to go with... Ikuto or Tadase?" Amu said with a sigh. "You should go with Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed. "No way Tadase's way more of a gentlemen go with him!" Lulu shouted. Amu sweat dropped this was going to be harder than she thought. "I'll just wait and see if any of them ask me out first then I'll think about who to go with." Amu sighed.

Tadase was sitting on a different bench with a determined look on his face. 'This is going to be easy just go up to Amu and say hello Amu chan will you go to the festival with me.' Tadase thought nervously. He nodded and got up ready to ask Amu out.

**Utau POV:**

I noticed Ikuto on another bench filled with squealing fan girls. He looked annoyed for sure especially since Saaya was right next to him clinging on his shoulder. Urgh that girl makes me sick. I got up to talk to him, he had to ask out Amu to the festival NOW. I got up and walked towards him. "Hey Ikuto!" I waved towards him. He waved back and walked up to me. "What is it?" he asked. "The spring festival is coming up! You have to ask Amu out now before Tadase get's to her." Utau shouted. Ikuto nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." he replied. "Sorry it's too late for that Tadase's already asked her out." A smirking blond haired girl said. "Lulu!" I shouted. Ikuto began to panic. "She hasn't said yes has she?" he asked. "See for yourself Mr neko" Lulu answered. Ikuto didn't answer he just raced off towards Amu and I followed.

"Utau guess what I'm going to the festival with Tadase!" Amu giggled happily. I face palmed. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' I thought in disappointment. "Oh Ikuto... sorry were you going to ask me? Gomene maybe next year." Amu said with a smile. Tadase smirked in victory towards Ikuto. The midnight blue haired cat boy just looked down in disappointment.

**After school (Normal POV)**

It was time for Amu's daily violin lessons with Ikuto and Tadase but Tadase couldn't come because he was busy. Utau walked along side Ikuto since she didn't live far from him. Utau glared daggers at her brother angrily. "See that you blue your chance with Amu Baka!" Utau growled. Ikuto nodded. "Your right..." he said with a sigh. Then suddenly a huge grin appeared on her face. "What you grinnin about?" Ikuto asked annoyed. "You may not be able to go out with Amu on the date but you could still spy on them! See what there doing and if they get to close text me and I'll create some real damage!" Utau laughed."But what if we get caught?" Ikuto asked worriedly. Utau shook her head. "Oh relax will you! Everything will be fine!" she answered.

Utau and Ikuto parted ways and Ikuto walked the rest of the way home alone. When he arrived he noticed an irritated Amu waiting at the door holding a violin case. "What took you so long!" Amu roared angrily. "Sorry I got... distracted." Ikuto replied. Amu rolled her eyes and waited for Ikuto to unlock the door. When he did she let herself in and sat on a couch in Ikuto's living room. "Ok I want you to practice playing what we've been doing in class I've brought some music sheets with me. Copy what I'm doing." Ikuto instructed. Amu did as told and began to play her violin.

After an hour they stopped and Amu looked at Ikuto guiltily. "I'm sorry that I can't go with you to the dance... you looked really disappointed. Would you like to go on a different date with me instead like when we went to that restaurant before?" Amu asked. Ikuto nodded and smiled. "Thank you I'd like that very much." he said softly. Amu smiled and then the two began to play the violin again happily.

**The day of the festival**

Amu blushed immensely as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a hot pink kimono with beautiful cherry blossoms covering it. She also had some matching hot flats with bows at the top. "Wow Amu chan you look so Kawaii in that outfit! Tadase will faint." giggled Su. Amu blushed even more and looked away. "Sh...shut up." she stuttered.

She heard a faint knock on the door and rushed down the stairs. Unfortunately her father beat her to the door and stared at the blond haired boy in horror. "Who are you?" Tsgumu asked suspiciously. "H... Hotori Tadase Amu's date." he replied. Amu's dad then went into a fit of tears. "No my little sparrow has started going on dates!" he wailed. "Stop crying! Amu's old enough for dates and you should just accept that." scolded Midori as she to walked towards the door. "Have fun on your date Amu chan." Amu's mom giggled before shooting her a playful wink.

As the couple stepped outside a certain midnight blue haired guy had jumped into a tree and followed them. Ikuto watched in terror as Tadase held his Amu's hand and told her how beautiful she looked. She really did look beautiful. Ikuto wished it was him going to the festival with her. He should have asked Amu out sooner he was such an idiot. "Amu chan you look so beautiful. Not even the prettiest flower could compare to you." Tadase complemented as Amu blushed.

**Ikuto POV**

I scoffed at the kiddy king flirting with my Amu. I swear I wanted to kill him so badly.

As we reached the festival I noticed many couples together looking at the cherry blossoms and laughing together. This place looked way too romantic if I didn't do something soon Amu and Tadase might get back together! I took out my phone and sent a text to Utau. It read: _'Tadase and Amu have arrived at the festival! Where are you! They've only just arrived and they're already holding hands and stuff!' _

Just a couple minuets later my Savior and her friends walked towards Amu and Tadase. "Hey guys!" Kukai called out cheerfully. Amu waved towards them and Tadase smiled. "You guys took way too long to get here what took you so long!" Rima complained. "Relax they were probably having some lovey dovey time." Yaya giggled. Tadase and Amu both blushed at that comment. "Maybe a bit too lovey dovey to me..." Utau muttered.

Kukai grinned at the sight of Amu. "I have to say you do look pretty cute in that Kimono." he stated. Utau shot him a death glare and he sweat dropped. "B... but not as c... cute as you U...Utau." Kukai stuttered. Utau's glare turned into a sweet smile as she held onto his hand. Kukai sighed. "Too bad Ikuto's not here he would have loved to see Amu in her Kimono." Kukai stated "You got that right." I muttered. "Ikuto..." Amu whispered quietly.

Everyone went to different stalls, laughed and chatted while Ikuto sulked about how he wished he was Amu's date. After a while everyone split up to spend time with there dates except Kukai, Utau Tadase and Amu. "You know I'm getting kinda hungry let's grab a bight to eat." Amu suggested and everyone nodded.

Tadase pointed towards a fast food area that sold burgers and chips and things like that. Kukai shook his head. "Look there's a ramen shop near by too I'd rather go there." Kukai announced. "I don't feel like having ramen today." Utau replied knowing she had to follow Amu and Tadase. "I bet I could eat a whole six bowls of ramen faster than you could." Kukai smirked. There were huge stars in Utau's eyes. "Is that a challenge soccer boy?" She asked. "Yeah I think it is." Kukai answered smirking even wider. "Oh your on!" Utau declared before running off with Kukai, leaving Amu and Tadase alone.

I face palmed before sending Utau another text. It read: '_Utau what are you doing you left Amu and Tadase alone!' _There was no reply and I was left watching Tadase and Amu laughing and having fun together without me. They ate there food, went to different stores and Tadase won Amu a teddy bear in a game. I had a huge sulk on my face the whole way through. 'At this rate they'll surely get back together again.' I thought worriedly.

Soon night came and Tadase and Amu sat on the grass at the park watching the fireworks. Tadase put his arm around Amu's waist and Amu giggled. "I had a lot of fun today Amu chan didn't you?" Tadase asked with a bright smile. Amu nodded. "And all of this has finally made me realize my decision about who to be with." Amu stated. Tadase's smile brightened and I wanted to scream and bang head into the wall. "Well both you and Ikuto make me feel so happy. I didn't think I could choose between just one of you and I knew if I chose one the other would end up unhappy that's what made my decision harder. But now that I've thought about it we're all still young and I have plenty of time to find a boyfriend! Right now I think we should all just be friends. I had so much fun with you Tadase that I kind of forgot this was a date it made me remember the old times back when we only wanted to be friends. We were always so happy then." Amu said with a smile. My jaw dropped and I heard Tadase gasp at what she said.

**Meanwhile... normal POV  
**

Utau grinned and watched the fireworks, her head on Kukai's shoulder. "Isn't this great Utau just the two of us having fun at the festival. I'm glad I finally got you away from Amu and Tadase." Kukai stated. Utau's head bolted up at his statement and she started to panic. "Crap! I forgot Amu and Tadase! Come on!" Utau exclaimed. Kukai sweat dropped. "Why are you so eager to hang out with Amu and Tadase anyway I thought this was our date!" Kukai complained. "Look I'm trying to stop Amu from getting to close to Tadase because it's obvious she belongs with Ikuto don't you think!?" Utau shouted. Kukai sighed. "I think you should stop meddling with Amu's love life. It's her heart and her love, you shouldn't have the right to make her choose who to be with. When the time is right Amu will decide who she wants to be with by following her own heart." Kukai said calmly. Utau didn't reply she just looked down guiltily and nodded.

**Back to Ikuto, Amu and Tadase... Ikuto POV**

I looked down with a weak smile and felt my heart shatter. 'I love Amu and want her to be mine but if this is what she wants then I'll have to agree with her. Maybe she's right I mean me and Tadase were so caught up in trying to win Amu's heart that we stopped being very friendly towards each other. We've been friends since we were kids and now we've started fighting over girl. We were so pathetic. But this girl is special she's Hinamori Amu and nobody would want to give her up. Me and Tadase used to be very close and maybe now that we're all going to stick to being friends with Amu things will go back to the way they used to be.' I thought trying to think of all of the positives.

Tadase smiled sadly towards Amu. "W...well Amu chan i...if that's what you really want then OK I'm fine with it I just wonder how Ikuto nii san w...will react to this." Tadase stuttered. Amu nodded nervously. "Yeah... Ikuto." Amu replied with a sigh.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you like the chappie!**

**Amu: Is this the end because I would totally love this to be the last chapter!**

**Me: No baka you will end up with somebody in the last chapter!**

**Amu: Noooooo!**

**Ikuto: *pouts* No fair why did Tadase get to go to the festival with Amu! *starts crying in the corner***

**Tadase: *smirks* because I'm awesome that's why!**

**Me: *sighs* you to are ridiculous! The way you feel for Amu... your just like two drooling fanboys who won't leave her alone.**

**Ikuto and Tadase: We are not!**

**Amu: *sighs* R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 13: Just be friends

**Me: Woo chapter 13! Sorry for the late update  
**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* It's about time**

**Tadase: *sulks* I'm not really looking forward to this chapter because of the 'just be friends thing'**

**Ikuto: Yeah me neither**

**Amu: Woo hoo I loved chapter 12! I'm sure this chapter will be even better!**

**Me: Amu your happy now but at the end of the story you will end up with someone**

**Amu: As if you have the right to control my love life! You don't own me!**

**Me: *grins* No but I do own this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I sighed as I thought back to what Amu said '_I think we should just be friends._' It has now been two days since the day of the festival and I had to listen to Amu repeat what she had said to Tadase but to me. I tried to think of the positives but in the end it never helped. 'If Amu just wants to be friends does that mean our date is cancelled?' I thought with a sigh.

The bell rang signalizing that break had finished and it was time for his next class. I checked my schedule and sighed. 'I don't have Amu in any of my lessons today.' I thought. I taught my class as usual and just waited for the day to end.

**Amu POV**

I had PE at the moment which was a bummer. I'm not very good at sports which is weird since my would be self or Shugo chara Ran is a sporty girl. I was in a much better mood though since I didn't have to worry about my feelings towards Tadase and Ikuto but still I hope I haven't hurt them. "Hey Amu I heard about the 'just be friends' thing are you sure about this?" Utau whispered towards me. I nodded as response.

I sighed everyone had been asking me that same question. Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Rima, Lulu, Nagihiko and even my chara's asked me. I didn't think it was that big of a deal that I just wanted to be friends that's what any normal girl would do. I didn't understand why everyone was giving me such a hard time about it. Ikuto didn't really act very surprised or anything when he found out that I just wanted to be friends, it was as if he already knew or something.

**After school at Ikuto's house**

I sat silently playing my violin while sitting beside Ikuto. "Well this is awkward." I commented and Ikuto just nodded in agreement. "You know Ikuto about the just be friends thing umm... well I'm really sorry I hope I haven't hurt your feelings." I said looking down guiltily. Ikuto shot me a weak smile. "It's OK you'd probably choose Tadase anyway. Speaking of which where is Tadase?" Ikuto asked. I sighed. "That's not entirely true... and Tadase is at an after school club today so he couldn't come." I replied. Ikuto nodded before looking down sulking.

Again that awkward silence came until Ikuto finally spoke. "So Amu about our date are we still going or is it cancelled?" Ikuto asked. I stared at Ikuto confused. Ikuto sighed. "You completely forgot about the date didn't you?" Ikuto said sadly. I shook my head and giggled. "No silly I was confused because the date was to make up for not going to the festival with you the 'just be friends' thing has nothing to do with it." I replied. Ikuto laughed along with me, relieved that the date wasn't cancelled. "So how about this Saturday? We'll spend the day together on a date." Ikuto grinned. I nodded.

**Normal POV**

They began practicing playing the violin piece they were working on together as friends. Dia stared at Amu with a raised eyebrow. 'Amu seems so happy with Ikuto yet she's also happy with Tadase. I thought if I observed her closely I would realize who her true lover is and I'd be able to help her but she seems perfectly happy with both of them.' The diomand chara said sadly. 'I want to help Amu chan but how?' Dia wondered.

Suddenly Dia felt something or _someone_ bumb into her. "Ran what are you doing!" Dia exclaimed angrily. "It wasn't my fault Su pushed me!" Ran replied. Su sweat dropped. "Miki ran into me so I got pushed and fell into Ran." Su explained. "I was chasing Yoru he stole my picture!" Shouted Miki. "Catch me if you can Nya!" Yoru chuckled before floating away. "Come back here!" Hollered Miki.

Amu decided to take a short walk after the violin lesson. Tadase seemed very gloomy today and Ikuto seemed very on edge. They were upset because she just wanted to be friends. 'I'm a despicable human being, no a nobody, I got it I'm a heartless nobody!' Amu thought sadly. She was soon on the verge of tears and she just wanted to craw into a ball and sob away.

She soon walked near the park when she noticed Tadase who waved towards her. "Hey Tadase what y doin here?" Amu asked. Tadase smiled. "Just taking a walk. I could use the fresh air." Tadase said with a kind princely smile. "Yeah same." She replied. The two of them walked together through the park and watched the giggling children pass by

"Sorry I couldn't come to the violin lesson today but I'll come tomorrow." Tadase began "Oh and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday. As friends I mean!" He shrieked. Amu shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm going on a date with Ikuto then." Amu admitted. Tadase gasped in surprise. He was shocked to say the least. "I thought you just wanted to be friends!" Tadase shouted alarmed. "Yes but I went to the festival with you so I decided to go on a date with Ikuto to make it up to him." Amu explained. Tadase nodded and sighed in relief.

Amu looked down sadly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you by deciding to just be friends. Ikuto seemed upset too." Amu wept. Tadase put his hands on her cheek and dried her tears. "I'm fine honestly you don't need to worry." Tadase assured. Amu smiled softly at him and gave him a quick but warm hug. Tadase smiled and returned the hug.

Tadase grinned towards Amu before turning to leave. "I better go now it's getting pretty late and I better prepare something for my grandmother. I wouldn't want her to be any more ill than she already is." Tadase said quietly before waving goodbye to Amu.

Amu walked home in a better mood than she was in before. Her charas followed behind. "Amu chan you seemed very close there with Tadase. Maybe he's the one you like desu." Su opined. Amu blushed slightly at Su's comment. "Maybe." Amu whispered.

She fell onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow before going into a fit of laughter. 'I don't know why but I'm suddenly very happy.' Amu thought thrilled. She didn't know why but she felt like she could do anything. Her heart beat quickened and she couldn't help but blush wildly. 'Maybe Tadase is the one..." She thought happily. But still... she felt very happy and warm inside when she was with Ikuto as well. It didn't make any sense.

Dia frowned and watched Amu. 'Amu was so happy after that meeting with Tadase. I was starting to believe he was the one until I saw her change of character.' Dia thought worriedly. "What are you thinking about?" Miki questioned. "Nothing important." Dia replied. "Why do you look so sad I don't like it!" Whined Ran. Su gave Dia a big hug. "Maybe a nice warm cup of tea will cheer you up." Su offered. Dia shook her head. "That's kind of you but no thanks." Dia said with a small smile.

After a while it got very late and Amu fell asleep while her charas went back in there eggs and slept as well...

* * *

**Me: Well there it is the chapter. Sorry if it was short I had a bit of a writers block.  
**

**Ikuto: Well this was even worse than I thought.**

**Tadase: *laughs* This chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! Amu is starting to realize her love for me**

**Amu: I hate this chapter! I don't want to be with nobody!**

**Dia: *sweatdrops* R&amp;R then**


	14. Chapter 14: Amu's date with Ikuto

**Me: OMG chapter 14!**

**Ikuto: It better be better than the last one!**

**Tadase: *eyes sparkle* I have a good feeling about this chapter.**

**Me: Sorry Tadase but this chapter is Amuto**

**Tadase: *jaw drops and sulks***

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Me: Has anyone seen Amu?**

**Amu: Here I am! Anime in Love FOREVER does not own Shugo chara!**

* * *

**To all Tadamu fans I don't advise you to read this chapter.**

I stretched my weary arms as I sat up from bed. It was a nice Saturday morning and I decided to go to my balcony for fresh air. The cool breeze blew my pink locks as I stared at the sunlight. "You've only just woken up? Get ready fast then I'll be waiting for you outside." Said a deep and husky voice. "Get ready for what?" I asked confused. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Our date is today remember." Ikuto reminded. My eyes widened before I rushed back into my room to get ready.

I literally grabbed all of my best cloths from my closet and chucked them on my bed before trying to choose out what to where. "Non of these are right!" I panicked. "Cheer up Amu chan Ikuto will think your pretty no matter what you where." Dia assured. I smiled towards her but still panicked over what to wear. "Don't worry Amu chan I'll whip up something nice for you to wear!" Miki offered. "Thanks Miki." I replied. "Hurray Hurray Amu chan!" Ran squealed. "I think your always very pretty." Su complemented.

After I got ready and freshened up I stuffed my toast in my mouth and ran out the door. "Well it took you long enough." Ikuto commented. I glared at the midnight blue haired man. "Shut up Ikuto!" I huffed. Ikuto chuckled. "Your so cute when your angry." He teased. I bobbed my tongue out at him and walked off angry. "Oi... Wait up! You don't even know where we're going!" Ikuto bellowed. I ignored him and walked off.

**Half an hour later...**

Me and Ikuto were now at the amusement park destination one of our date. Ikuto said we'd come here first,then we'd grab a bight to eat and last we'd have a simple walk in the park.

Like the idiot I was I let Ikuto choose what we'd do first and Ikuto chose to go in the haunted house! You all know how terrified I am of ghosts right! We past many creepy ghouls and ghosts as we traveled through the house and each time I got scared I'd squeal like a baby and wrap my arms around Ikuto who didn't seem very scared of anything.

It was completely dark inside the house and I was absolutely unaware of which creepy creatures of the night were going to come out next. I shivered and turned pale as I waited for the next scare to come my way. I felt something breathe on my neck and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ikuto laughed at my freaked out expression. 'So he was the one who blew in my ear.' I thought angrily. "Don't scare me like that!" I huffed.

We did many things like going on the carousel, roller coaster, and the teacups. I almost barfed on the roller coaster by the way. Ikuto laughed at my expression after the roller coaster and I hit him on the head. "First the haunted house and then the roller coaster. Seriously you have no guts Amu." Ikuto chuckled. I glared at him and folded my arms before looking away. He patted my back with a smirk on his face. "There there not everyone can be brave." Ikuto purred. "Your such an annoying cat boy sometimes you know." Amu commented.

We were first planning to get something to eat from somewhere in the amusement park but then we decided to go somewhere close to the park so that we wouldn't have to travel very far after we ate.

On our way to the eatery we noticed a small but very nice looking shop. Ikuto looked through the glass window and stared at a pretty key ring the shape of a crown. "Do you think Tadase will like that?" Ikuto asked. I shrugged. "Yeah I guess... why?" I asked confused. Ikuto sighed. "Well his birthday's coming up and I wanted to get him something nice." Ikuto replied. My jaw dropped and I face palmed. "Oh god your right his birthday's in a couple days I completely forgot!" I panicked.

Ikuto dragged me into the store with a straight face and we both began to look at the different items we could get for Tadase. In the end I got him a little stuffed toy that I thought looked like a shugo chara while Ikuto got him the key ring which was a lot more expensive than it looked. There were real diamond sequins on the crown, that's why it was so expensive. Altogether that small key ring cost 1000 dollars. He paid with his credit card and I was quite amazed he could afford it at all. Ikuto really paid that much for Tadase...

I was shocked for sure and looked up towards him with my honey golden eyes. "I don't get it... you and Tadase kun are always arguing but still you paid so much for his gift... why?" I asked confused. He looked towards me, a smile on his face. "Sure we argue a lot but I still care about him. I've known him since we were kids. He's like my little brother and I don't want him to forget that." Ikuto replied in a serious tone.

He turned around and walked towards the eatery we were going to while I followed behind. I couldn't help but smile slightly and blush a slight bit. Sure Ikuto teased me and annoyed me at times but he could also be very sweet when he wants to be. He cared so much for Tadase, like a big brother should even if they aren't blood related.

Suddenly my stomach growled and I sweat dropped. "Hungry?" Ikuto chuckled. I nodded and blushed in embarrassment. We finally reached at a small fast food restaurant and ordered our food. Ikuto was biting down on his burger while I ate a cheese salad baguette. Ikuto looked towards me and burst out laughing hysterically. I turned red. "Wh...whats so funny?" I complained. "It seems like you've got a bit of a mustache on that cute face of yours." He chuckled. I turned red. "Sh...shut up!" I stuttered nervously before wiping my face.

The two of us ate our food and chatted happily. "We should do this more often." Ikuto commented. I just frowned in return. "I already told you Ikuto I just want to be-" Amu said before being cut off by Ikuto. "Friends, I know but I meant we should hang out more often as friends. It's fun." Ikuto explained. "I agree." I replied with a giggle.

After we ate we made our way to the park and looked at the beautiful setting sun. "Ice cream! Get your ice cream!" A man shouted while pulling a cart in front of him. "Wait here I'll go get us some ice cream." Ikuto smiled. I nodded. "Chocolate." I told him with a smile of my own.

As I waited a group of tall muscular men approached me. "Sup you alone pinky." One of the men asked. I shook my head. "N...no I...I'm waiting for someone." I stuttered. The men just laughed. Another one of the men grabbed my arm and smirked. "Come with us we'll show you a good time." The man laughed. I shook my head and started to cry. "No! Let go of me!" I sobbed fearfully.

"Let go of her!" A familiar husky voice shouted towards them. I sighed in relief at the sight of the blue haired cat-boy glaring at the men. "Who are you to tell us what to do? Her boyfriend?" One of the men asked. I blushed when I heard the word boyfriend. "No but I am her friend and if you hurt I swear I'll kill you!" Ikuto declared. "You'll regret saying that." One of the guys smirked. Ikuto just glared at them harder before handing me the ice creams.

Ikuto clenched his fists and attempted to punch one of the men in the gut but his punch got stopped by the man and he was flipped over. "Ikuto!" I gasped. Ikuto looked hurt but he still got up. When I looked at him his calm attitude had changed. A dark and fiery aura surrounded him as he walked towards the men. The next thing I knew all the men were beaten up and lying unconscious on the floor.

I called the police who came and arrested the perverted men. I then sat on the bench next to a weak looking Ikuto. My bangs covered my eyes as I looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry Ikuto you got hurt because of me." I said unhappily. I then took out a napkin from my purse and began to carefully wipe the blood from the side of Ikuto's mouth. "It wasn't your fault it was those perverts that thought they could hurt you." Ikuto stated. I shook my head. "If you hadn't tried to protect me you wouldn't be hurt like this now." I replied with my voice cracking slightly.

Ikuto sighed at the crying pinkette. "You know what your problem is." Ikuto started. I raised my eyebrows. "What?" I asked curiously. "Your too nice. Whenever something happens to someone you always blame yourself and don't admit that the other ones are at fault." Ikuto explained. "I am not too nice humph." I pouted before crossing my arms and looking away.

"Now how about that ice cream." I suggested. Ikuto nodded and took the chocolate ice cream. "Hey I wanted the chocolate ice cream!" I whined. "There was only enough for one chocolate. Of course we could share it." Ikuto smirked. I turned strawberry red and looked away. "No thanks I'm good!" I exclaimed. Ikuto chuckled. "Here have it. Vanilla's OK with me." Ikuto grinned. "Are you sure?" I asked. Ikuto nodded. My eyes sparkled before I snatched the chocolate ice cream from his hands and gave him my vanilla.

"You know Ikuto..." I began. "Yeah?" Ikuto asked. "You were really brave... beating up those men for me I mean." I said while licking my ice cream. "Well I didn't want them to hurt you. I care about you." Ikuto stated. I blushed like mad. "Y...you do." I stuttered. "Yeah of course I do." Ikuto responded. Ikuto leaned in his face very close to mine. My face turned so red tomatoes would be ashamed. Then suddenly our lips touched and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

As soon as the kiss broke I gasped and covered my mouth. "I kissed you! You kissed me! We kissed!" I bellowed. "Y...yeah." Ikuto said awkwardly. "It's getting late I should probably go ha ha ha!" I laughed nervously before running away.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto sweat dropped and stood still confused. "What just happened. I think she forgot were neighbors," Ikuto laughed, "Oh that girl." He walked towards his house and put his hands in his pockets. 'Our date went better than I thought.' Ikuto thought happily.

As soon as Amu got home she rushed into her room and buried her head in her pillow. "I can't believe I kissed Ikuto... AGAIN!" Amu panicked. Su floated towards her and patted her back. "Calm down Amu chand desu." Su said with a sweat drop. "Is it that big of a deal? You are just going to be friends from now on." Miki pointed out. "Oh right... but how am I supposed to react around them now? Things are going to get a very awkward around us." Amu sighed. "That is true but if that is how you feel it must be because you want to be with your lover. Your decision of just being friends may help you realize who you are truly in love with." Dia squeaked. Amu nodded and smiled.

'Hmm I wonder what the others are getting Tadase for his birthday...' I thought with a small grin before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Me: So what do ya think?**

**Ikuto: I wasn't expecting the second kiss great job *grins***

**Tadase: *pouts* why can't you right a chapter with me kissing Amu**

**Me: *sighs* I am going to right a chapter with you kissing her just not yet**

**Tadase: *eyes sparkle* Yay!**

**Ikuto: *frowns* wait to kill the mood**

**Amu: *blushes and looks away* U...um R&amp;R e...everyone**


	15. Chapter 15: Tadase's birthday

**Me: Chapter 15 is here!**

**Ikuto: Is this chapter better than the last one?**

**Me: depends how does Tadase's birthday make you feel?**

**Ikuto: Whaaaaaaat!**

**Tadase: Yay**

**Amu: Anime in Love FOREVER does not own shugo chara!**

* * *

_**This chapter is Tadamu since the last was Amuto!**_

**Tadase POV  
**

The day was finally here. March 29th my birthday. Which unfortunately was on a school day. I walked in the school halls towards my violin class. That class always made my day seeing as I get to see Amu there. That class would have been perfect if Ikuto wasn't the teacher. He doesn't care about me he only wants to win Amu's heart and keep her away from me and to think we used to be very close friends, like brothers.

The class went by as it usually did with Saaya squealing over Ikuto constantly and me helping Amu out with playing her violin when she needed it. "Happy birthday Tadase kun." Amu smiled sincerely. "Thank you Amu chan." I smiled back my smile never fading. "You've really improved on your violin playing skills, your better than me. Heck I thing your better than Ikuto." I complimented. Amu just giggled and shook her head. "Nobody can beat the brilliance of the great Ikuto tsukiyomi that's why he's the teacher." Amu laughed.

I clenched my fists slightly in anger at that comment but kept on my smile. 'That cat thief is just trying to win her over with his violin playing skills." I thought in disgust. After class the midnight blue haired cat walked toward me while I glared at him with my cold piercing eyes. "What do you want." I asked looking away from the man. "What's wrong with you? I just came to wish you a happy birthday." Ikuto stated calmly. I widened my eyes slightly at that comment. "Oh well then thank you." I replied trying not to sound like I cared before looking away.

After my first couple classes it was time for lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria to buy some dinner when Amu walked towards me. "H...hey Tadase kun." She stuttered with that cute blush of hers. "Hello Amu chan." I replied, trying not to stare at her beautiful face. "I umm... made you a small birthday lunch...that's what friends do right?" Amu asked with a blush spreading across her cheeks. I took the lunch box from her hands before giving her another one of my princely smiles. 'I can't wait to rub it in in Ikuto's face that Amu made me her own special lunch and not him.' I thought with a huge smirk on my face.

I made my way to one of the school benches outside and sat directly in front of the blue haired cat thief. I opened my lunch box when Ikuto looked towards me and grinned. "Nice bento you've got there." He commented. I smirked back at him. "Thanks _Amu _made it for me."I boasted while emphasizing Amu's name. Amu walked towards us with her own lunch box. "Hi guys." She smiled towards us. "Hey Amu." Ikuto said before winking at her. I growled slightly at that.

Amu sat next to me and began eating her food while I took out some chopsticks and began to eat the bento she made for me. My eyes widened as the food touched my tongue. "Wow Amu your an amazing cook." I complemented with a princely smile. Amu blushed. "Th...thanks but I'm not really that good. B...besides Su helped me." Amu stuttered. I chuckled slightly at the pinkette while she blushed harder. I smirked as I saw Ikuto silently eating his lunch. He looked rather uncomfortable.

After school I walked beside Ikuto and Amu towards our houses, it was awfully awkward between us. Nobody really spoke until we made it to my turn and I was about to leave. "Wait Tadase kun!" Amu exclaimed. I looked towards the pinkette. "What's wrong Amu chan?" I asked worriedly. "N...nothing it's just i...it is your birthday and all so I thought it would be nice to hang out with you." Amu explained and smiled. "I'd love to." I replied before looking towards Ikuto. "Are you coming to?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't see why no-" Ikuto started but stopped when he saw Amu give him a look. "I uh...um just remembered I have some stuff to do." Ikuto lied. Before we parted ways I noticed Amu secretly give Ikuto a thumbs up and then walk away. 'There hiding something from me.' I thought suspiciously.

Amu and I arrived at the park and just took a short walk. "It's such a nice day isn't it Tadase kun." Amu opined. I nodded in response. "What I love most about this part of the park is the beautiful flowers here that always stay in bloom even when it's not spring." I explained as I stared towards the beautiful roses and daffodils that were near by. "Yes I agree they're all so beautiful." Amu giggled. "These flowers remind me of love." I said before leaning down to smell one the roses. Amu looked towards me questionably, not understanding what I meant. "These flowers always remain in bloom even when it's not spring correct. Well when you truly love someone your love always stays in bloom as well." I told her. "I never thought about it in that way." Amu said with small blush showing on her cheeks.

**Amu POV**

My heart was pounding into my chest as I stood next to the smiling Tadase smelling the flowers. When Tadase started comparing the flowers to love I couldn't help but feel so warm inside. 'Was Tadase talking about me?' I wondered. I shook my head and my cheeks heated up. 'Don't think stuff like that I just want to be friends.' I reminded myself.

A small smile started growing on me. 'Tadase hasn't suspected anything! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the surprise party we planned for him.' I thought before letting a giggle escape my lips. Tadase looked at me confused. "What's so funny?" He asked questionably. "N...nothing!" I shrieked with flushed cheeks. Tadase sweat dropped at my reaction.

We laughed and smiled together at the park before finally noticing the sun set. I then received a call on my phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Amu it's me Lulu, the party's almost done bring Tadase home now." Lulu instructed before hanging up. I nodded and walked towards Tadase. "It's getting kind of chilly." I commented. "Oh do you want my jacket?" Tadase asked. I shook my head. "Let's go to your house it will be warmer there." I suggested. "Umm...ok." Tadase replied before we both maid our way to Tadase's house.

**Tadase POV**

Me and Amu arrived at my house and I took out the keys to unlock the door. As soon as I stepped inside, all of my friends and even my grandmother came out and yelled surprise towards me. I stood there frozen and shocked at the same time. Tears then began to fall from my eyes and no matter how many times I tried to dry them away more kept dripping forward. "What's wrong Tadase kun? We thought you'd be happy... but instead your crying." Amu said sadly before looking down. I shook my head. "No that's not it. I'm actually very happy with what everyone's done for me. Thank you." I said softly.

Everyone began cheering and laughing together. "Grandmother I appreciate what you have done but you should be asleep. You're already as sick as it is." I said worriedly. Grandmother shook her head. "Nonsense child I simply had to come to celebrate my grandsons birthday." She explained with a bright smile across her face. "But..." I started before being cut off by grandmother. "Besides Ikuto kun came over and helped with some chores before the party. Such a nice boy." Grandmother commented.

I clenched my fists and tried to contain my anger at the mention of that cat thief's name. 'Oh so now he's brain washing my grandmother is he.' I thought angrily before walking away. Amu noticed my rage and ran towards. "What's wrong Tadase kun? Are you not enjoying the party?" Amu asked worriedly. I shook my head. "No I am very happy with what you've done. No need to be worried." I assured her. The pinkette smiled before grabbing my hand and taking my hand to dance with her. "No need to be unhappy! Let's dance." She giggled excitedly. I smiled back at her and nodded.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto sat on a couch and stared towards the dancing couple. "They seem pretty close right now don't they." Utau commented. "Yeah..." Ikuto mumbled. "We should do something!" Utau suggested but Ikuto just shook his head. "It's his birthday let him enjoy himself." Ikuto replied. "But..." Utau started. "But nothing Utau!" Ikuto replied before looking away. Utau shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to dance with Kukai." Utau stated before going off to dance.

Ikuto sat there on a couch bored for half an hour before finally Amu ran towards him. "Everyone is having fun but you Ikuto!" Amu whined. "So?" Ikuto asked. "So! Come dance with me and Tadase!" Amu huffed before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Everyone danced for hours before Yaya shrieked, "Time for presents!" Everyone cheered and grabbed there gifts for Tadase. Tadase smiled before thanking everyone for his presents. Yaya got him a teddy bear, Rima got him a gag manga book, Nagihko made him some home made cookies, Kukai brought him a new soccer ball, Lulu got him a fruit pie especially made by her father (He's a famous chef it was mentioned in the anime), Utau wrote him a song, Kairi brought him a new book, Amu got him a cute little plush doll that looked like a shugo chara and Ikuto got him a cheap looking key ring that had a crown on it.

'That's just like him getting me such a gift because he doesn't really care about me. I'm surprised he even bothered getting a gift.' Tadase thought angrily. His face began to boil red in rage. "Isn't it nice Tadase kun... Ikuto stopped to buy you this in the middle of our date as well. Shows how much he cares." Amu smiled "He was just doing that to show off! He just wanted to impress you! It's just a cheap little key ring as well it has no meaning!" Tadase bellowed angrily.

He stomped off to his room leaving everybody shocked. "I've never seen him this mad before..." Ikuto frowned unhappily. "Maybe... I shouldn't have come to the party." He frowned. Amu shook her head. "Don't worry I'll talk to Tadase kun." Amu said softly before walking towards Tadase's room.

When she reached his room she saw him with a frown on his face, looking through the window. "Why are you so upset Tadase kun? Didn't you say Ikuto was like a brother to you?" Amu asked questionably. Tadase looked down sadly. "Yes... but he changed. He used to care about me, he doesn't anymore. He has a black heart and only wants to win you over to make me suffer." He said anger showing in his eyes.

Amu's eyes widened. She was shocked to believe that Tadase would think such a thing. "He didn't buy you that present to impress me during our date! I myself had forgot all about you're birthday! If he really hated you then he wouldn't have reminded me about your birthday in the first place! Even if he wanted to impress me he wouldn't have done it by buying such an expensive gift!" Amu shouted angrily but Tadase just shook his head. "It's a key ring! Nothing special" He exclaimed. Amu sighed. 'So that's what it's about.' Amu thought. She gave him the key ring and sighed. "Look closely at the diamonds on the crown, there not fake. In reality the key ring cost 1000 dollers." Amu explained.

Tadase's eyes went wide. "I had no idea..." Tadase gasped. Amu nodded. "He really does care about you... you just didn't realize." Amu explained. The blond nodded. "I should apologize." Tadase decided and Amu nodded.

Tadase walked down the stairs and towards Ikuto who was sitting on a couch with his head hung low. Tadase bowed towards the midnight blue haired man continually. "I'm really sorry Ikuto nii san for lashing out like that. You care about me like a real big brother and I never realized. Please forgive me." Tadase pleaded. Ikuto chuckled and patted Tadase's head. "Of course I forgive you! I care about you." Ikuto said softly. Tadase smiled and the two friends embraced each other in a hug.

"Time for cake!" A happy grandmother called. Everyone cheered and ran towards the fresh cream cake. Tadase smiled and as he blue out the candles on his cake and he thought to himself...

'This is the best birthday ever'

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked the chapter and just so you know I did some research March 29th is his real birthday!**

**Amu: This chapter was so sweet Tadase and Ikuto made up!**

**Tadase: I liked the chapter because it was Tadamu!**

**Ikuto: Eh it's ok**

**Yoru and Kiseki: R&amp;R**


	16. Chapter 16: Big news and the talent show

**Ikuto: I can't believe how long it's been since you've updated!**

**Me: Sorry! I was fresh out of any ideas for the story**

**Amu: Normally I'd back you up but...IT'S 2016 WOMEN THE LAST TIME YOU UPDATED WAS AUGUST 2015!**

**Me: *looks down and sulks* Sorry!**

**Ikuto: Sorry don't don't cut it Missy!**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Tadase: I have waited quite a long time for the next update. This next chapter better be Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: *glares at Tadase* No way! Amuto!**

**Me:*rolls eyes* I do not own Shugo chara...**

* * *

Amu stared at her reflection in her mirror and smiled. She was currently getting ready for school. She was wearing her uniform already and proceeded to tie her hair into a simple pony tale. Then she walked downstairs to eat the breakfast her mother had made for her. She sat down and began to eat the plateful of sausage and egg she was given. Then she gulped down her orange juice, grabbed her bag, put on her shoes and left the house.

After that she walked next door to Ikuto's house. "Morning Ikuto!" Amu said with a cheerful smile across her face. "You're in a good mood this morning aren't you Amu." Ikuto chuckled. Amu nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Yup I am! I don't know why but I'm gonna make the most of my happy mood!" Amu declared, fist pumping the air. Ikuto chuckled again and then smiled warmly towards her. "I hope you always be this way..." Ikuto said softly before a saddened look appeared on his face and he walked. "H...hey wait up Ikuto and what's up with your sudden mood swing!" She called before running towards him.

After about ten minuets on there walk to school they bumped into Tadase. "Hinamori san! Ikuto niisan! Good morning!" Tadase greeted. Amu blushed and Ikuto smiled at Tadase. "I hope you will always be this kind hearted Tadase..." Ikuto said before that saddened look appeared on his face again. Tadase raised his eyebrow at Ikuto's behavior. "Huh? Ikuto niisan?" Tadase asked. "Don't feel bad he acted like that around me too! I don't know why!" Amu whispered. Tadase nodded, a worried look on his face.

The three soon made it school, all walking in silence with nothing to say. After having a bit of fresh air and homeroom ended it was time for the first lesson which was violin. All the students walked into the lesson and saw Ikuto at the front of the classroom, a frown still on his face. 'Ikuto...' Amu thought to herself. Ikuto cleared his throat then stared at his class and got ready to speak. "Well as you know...the talent competition is coming up and I was wondering if any of you were interested in playing the violin for the competition **(A/N If you don't remember the competition it was mentioned in chapter 11 the charity dance)**. If you are I'd be happy to give you some after school lessons or teach you a knew song to help. After all I won't be teaching you for long anymore anyway." Ikuto explained.

There were gasps and murmurs coming from the students. 'Is Ikuto niisan leaving?" Tadase thought to himself. 'Oh my God! What does Ikuto mean he's not going to teach us for long! Is he going to be replaced!' Amu thought to herself in a panicky way. "You see class. I have got a job in a brand new American TV show that will be coming on. It's all about music and I have an important job as a violinist in that show. I will be leaving in two weeks time so you will have a new violin teacher, I'm not sure who yet but I'm sure he or she is very nice." Ikuto explained.

After everything was explained they started there actual lesson. After class Amu and Tadase stayed behind for a little bit to talk to Ikuto. "Ikuto niisan... you're moving to America." Tadase said softly. Ikuto shook his head. "I won't exactly be moving there but I will be gone for quite a while though. A year to be exact." Ikuto explained. Tadase nodded and Amu quietly sighed in relief. "Congratulations Ikuto! I'm so happy for you!"Amu cheered.

Ikuto only frowned. "I've only recently come back from my travels with that orchestra. I really want to be in that show but I don't feel so great about leaving again so early... I don't know..." Ikuto said softly. Amu looked down, sure she was happy for Ikuto but she too didn't want him to leave again so soon. She had missed him enough the first time he left and now he was leaving again. "I...Ikuto," Amu started, "Don't be so down in the dumps! This new show is an amazing opportunity for you... besides I know that the year will fly by before you know it." Ikuto nodded in agreement. Amu shot Ikuto the best smile she could although inside she couldn't feel more empty.

**At Lunch**

Everyone was talking about what they were going to do for the talent competition. "I'm gonna sing! I am one of the most popular singers in Japan so I'll obviously win." Utau boasted proudly. Kukai smiled slyly at Utau's remark. "Oh really... I guess you haven't seen the awesome soccer tricks _somebody_ can do." Kukai stated with a goofy grin across his face. Utau smirked and pretended to be shocked. "Oh really who is this somebody? Have I heard of them?" Utau asked innocently. Kukai sweat dropped and looked away with his arms crossed.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Some people don't understand real talent. The best way to win the talent competition must be to perform a comedy act." Rima declared before flipping her hair. "But Rima... don't forget my family has been dancing for generations. If anyone's going to win it's me." Nagihiko chuckled. A dark aura surrounded Rima and she shot Nagihiko a deadly glare. Nagihko flinched at the glare and looked away.

Lulu stood up with an amused look on her face. "The thing about you failures is that _you _only have one talent! Whereas I am perfect at everything! My problem isn't if I'm going to win because I obviously will! My problem is to decide what to perform! I could sing, dance do some gymnastic moves! I could even perform the ancient art of... umbrella spinning!" She declared. Everyone began continually arguing about which one of them was going to win.

Yaya's lip began to quiver as she watched the endless quarrel. She soon began to wail loudly, unable to contain her tears. "Waaaa! Why can't you be more like Yaya! She isn't going to perform anything! Yaya will just watch the competition!" She sobbed. Kairi pushed up his glasses and nodded. " I agree with Yaya. I've never been very good in affairs such as these so I'd much rather sit and observe the up coming performances." He explained. Everyone else shot them death looks which made Yaya want to cry even more.

'Ikuto...' Amu muttered to herself sadly. Everyone stopped there arguing to look at Amu. "Why's Amu so sad?" Kukai whispered. "Hey where is Ikuto anyway?" Rima asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ikuto niisan is at a meeting right now about his leave since he'll be going to America for a year." Tadase explained. "Ehhhhhhhhh!" Everyone but Amu and Tadase exclaimed. Utau crossed her arms together. "I can't believe Ikuto! Why didn't he tell me he was leaving again!" Utau pouted.

Kukai rubbed his ear. "Man you're loud when your angry." Kukai complained. "Hey Tadase kun...I've been thinking how about the two of us perform a violin duet together for the competition." Amu said softly. Tadase sighed, "Amu chan... is the only reason you asked this because you want to spend more time with Ikuto niisan during the after school tutoring lessons he gives us." Tadase asked. Amu shook her head. "No...actually I don't Ikuto to know about this...you see Ikuto's leaving and I want to surprise him with our song during the competition. I even have a certain song in mind to play for Ikuto during our performance." Amu replied.

Tadase smiled,"That's a great idea Amu chan! Ikuto niisan will love it!" Tadase cheered. "Yup! We'll start practice after school! I'll just make up an excuse for us not to go to Ikuto's lessons!" Amu grinned. Tadase nodded. The others shot Tadase and Amu death glares. "If you think your little violin lessons will make you win your wrong!" Rima shouted. "I'm gonna win!" Everyone announced at the same time. Soon after everyone went back to there argument.

**After School**

Amu had arrived at Tadase's house where they were planning on practicing. Amu handed Tadase a sheet of paper which had the music notes that they had to play. As soon as Tadase began to play the song Amu wanted them to play for the performance he realized how sad it really sounded. 'Why would Amu chan want to surprise Ikuto niisan with such a sad song?' Tadase thought to himself with a raised eyebrow. The two began to play the song together peacefully.

Everyday they would make up an excuse to leave Ikuto's tutoring sessions and go practicing for the talent competition. Amu was determined to making the competition a success for Ikuto. Tadase wanted to surprise Ikuto too but he couldn't help but feel a little envious towards the midnight blue haired man they were to surprise because Amu was doing something like this for Ikuto but she had never surprised _him_ in such a way...

**The day of the competition**

Everyone was happy performing and just having fun. So far Kukai, Nagi, Utau, Rima and Saaya had performed. Everyone loved Kukai, Nagi and Utau's performance but Saaya was a wreck. As soon as she started singing everybody booed her. Amu and Tadase were next and they were both very excited. Amu then slightly peeked through the curtain. Her eyes widened, not at the amount of people that had turned out at the performance but at the fact that Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself was the judge.

Amu began to panic, she wanted Ikuto to hear the song but she didn't want him to judge her. She began taking deep breaths as she shakily gripped her violin. "Next up in today's competition is Hinamori Amu and Hotori Tadase!" A voice called. Tadase took a deep breath and Amu gulped as they both went to the stage. As soon as they got onto the stage Ikuto gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Then after that Amu and Tadase began to play the song.

Ikuto gasped as he heard the song and his eyes grew watery. 'This song...,' Ikuto thought, 'It's the first song Amu had ever heard me play...it holds so many memories.' He thought as more tears began to fall from his eyes. When the two had finished the song everyone began to clap and cheer. Ikuto even stood up from his seat and clapped his heart out for Amu and Tadase.

After all the performances were seen it was time to announce the winner of the competition. A teacher went up to the stage and pulled out an envelope. "The winner for the charity talent show is...Fujisaki Nagihiko!" He announced. Amu's heart dropped as she heard this. Amu practiced so hard for the competition to impress Ikuto. She saw how he cried after hearing her performance, and she saw how wholeheartedly he had clapped. Yet she didn't win...were the tears he shed not of joy but of sadness. Was he not pleased with her performance? "Hinamori Amu and Hotori Tadase took second place and Tsukiyomi Utau is Third." The teacher then announced.

A small smile appeared on Amu's face. At least she was second. After the competition Amu went to the backstage and walked towards her friends. Some of them were complaining about not winning and some were congratulating the friends that had won. Everyone was chatting and laughing but Amu couldn't bring herself to speak.

Everyone left while Amu and Tadase stayed and chatted for a while. Then Ikuto approached them. "Amu, Tadase I really loved your performance out there!" He smiled. Tadase smiled back but Amu just frowned. "Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto asked the sound of concern in his voice. "Second place..." She mumbled. Ikuto patted Amu's head. "Don't be sad. I loved your performance I just didn't think it was good enough for first place. I've practiced my whole life playing the violin to be as good as I am today but you two have only recently began learning to play. When you two came up on stage I could sense the nervousness and hesitation in your performance. You need to learn to control that feeling when on stage. Nagi won because he was used to the feeling of being on stage and he had practiced his whole life dancing just like I did when playing the violin." Ikuto explained. Amu raised her eyebrow. "But so has Utau but you put her in third and me and Tadase in second." Amu pointed out. Ikuto nodded, "I loved the beauty and effort you had put into the song after all it is the first song _you've_ ever heard me play." Ikuto stated.

Amu smiled and Tadase's eyes widened. Tadase was now feeling even more envious towards Ikuto but he clenched his fists and bit back the feeling. "Well then...I'm glad you liked the surprise." Amu giggled, a bright smile across her face. Ikuto smiled back at her. As the three left the school Ikuto couldn't help but think to himself...'Man I'm going to miss her when I leave.'

* * *

**Me: What do ya think?**

**Amu: It was a decent chapter**

**Ikuto: I hated it! I don't want to leave! No Why!**

**Tadase: This chapter was still Amuto but Ikuto is leaving so I guess this chapter was ok**

**Su: R&amp;R desu!**

**Me: Hey where did you come from!**

**Su: *giggle* bye bye!**


	17. Chapter 17:Goodbye neko and a car crash

**Me: Yay it's time to post a new chapter!****  
**

**Ikuto: No I'm not leaving today am I?**

**Tadase: YES!**

**Amu: Why aren't I happy? Why do I suddenly feel like crying?**

**Me: Ikuto might leave but then again he might not. If he does leave don't worry it's not over for all you Amuto fans! Ikuto and Amu will still be in contact and besides Ikuto might come back early *smirks***

**Tadase: NO! Don't worry the Amuto fans won't miss him that much! In fact make him leave forever! Make the plane crash so he dies!**

**Me: No way don't be mean! I wish you guys were more like your story characters, your friends in that!**

**Amu: *rolls eyes* Anime in Love FOREVER does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Amu sighed and stood up from her bed. Ikuto was going to leave today. She slipped on her uniform before sitting in front of her mirror. She combed through her pink strands of hair and tied it into a french plat. She then applied some red blush and some hot pink lipstick. '_Man I look so girly today.'_ Amu thought to herself with a shrug. Finally Amu placed a navy blue hair clip in her hair that looked slightly like a cat. Amu blushed slightly as she stared at herself in the mirror. '_I wonder if Ikuto will like it...I mean he is leaving today after all.' _Amu thought to herself with a blush. She then shuck her head vigorously. '_Wh...what am I thinking! Don't think about him that way we're just friends!' _Amu reminded herself before racing down the stairs.

As Amu entered the kitchen her parents stared at her in surprise while Ami began to wiggle her eyebrows up and down. "Why are you so dolled up today Amu chan is it a boy!" Midori, Amu's mother cheered. Tsumugu Amu's father began to tear up at the mention of a boy. "No my little sparrow you can't fly away from me!" He wailed dramatically. Ami giggled and began jumping up and down. "Amwu's got a boyfwend!" She chanted excitedly.

Amu turned completely red and covered her face so nobody would notice. "Sh...shut up! I d...don't love a...anybody! D...don't be ridiculous!" Amu stuttered nervously. Ami stopped chanting and frowned and Midori pouted after hearing what Amu had said. However Tsumugu had stopped sobbing and pounced onto his daughter. "Oh Amu chan I'm so happy!" He cheered joyfully. Amu began to suffocate under her father's grip. "C...can't b...breathe." She chocked. Tsumugu gasped before immediately letting go of his daughter. "I'm so sorry Amu chan! Please forgive me!" He begged. Amu sweat dropped before patting her father's head. "Umm...it's ok...I guess." She sighed.

Amu then walked towards an unclaimed plate on the kitchen table in front of her before picking it up and devouring the slices of toast that had once been there. Amu then left her house and went to Ikuto's place. Taking a deep breathe, she knocked on Ikuto's door. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous to go to Ikuto's house. She had been there before. The door creaked open to reveal the midnight blue haired man she had waited for.

He smirked as soon as his eyes met hers. "Hmm. You look unusually attractive this morning." He joked. Amu's face turned pink and she glared at Ikuto. "Sh...shut up! What right do you have to call your _friend_ attractive. And just so you know I always look fabulous thank you very much." Amu stated before flipping her hair and walking towards the school.

Ikuto ran after her and when he was finally able to catch up to her, he swung his arm around her. Soon after they met up with Tadase who had been uncomfortably staring at the two in front of him. He didn't want his friends to think he was jealous or anything (even if he was) because Amu was the one who made the decision for them all to be friends and he and Ikuto had only recently started getting along again after so long, he didn't want to ruin that.

Soon they arrived at the school and made there way to there classes. Amu looked towards Ikuto, this was probably going to be the last time he came to this school before he left for the TV show in America. Amu couldn't explain the ache in her heart at the thought of Ikuto leaving her. She took a deep breathe though and smiled at herself. Before starting her school day.

During her school time all she did was daydream about Ikuto and how he was going to leave Japan. When she had her violin lesson with Ikuto all she could do was stare at Ikuto she didn't even pay attention to the lesson. Ikuto had been focusing a lot on her as well, this made both Tadase and Saaya pretty jealous to say the least. Tadase didn't really do anything but Saaya, she locked Ikuto into a painfully suffocating embrace and TRIED to keep them apart. But luckily Ikuto told Saaya that her behavior was rude and irresponsible and had her sent to the principals office which meant that she couldn't keep him and Amu apart.

Soon lunch arrived and everyone went to get there seats. Everyone went to the picnic tables outside since the weather was so good. Amu noticed Saaya approaching Ikuto, who was planning to sit next to him. So she as fast as lightning ran past Saaya and went to Ikuto's table. She didn't really understand why she didn't like the idea of Saaya sitting next to him, just for some reason she felt an immense pain in her heart at the thought.

What she didn't realize was that when she went to sit _next_ to Ikuto she ended sitting _on _his laps. Amu's cheeks heated up when she noticed her position and Ikuto smirked. "Well, well lucky me to have my dear strawberry sitting on my laps." He cooed before rapping his arms around her, preventing her from escaping. "I...Ikuto l...let go y...you pervert!" Amu blushed. Ikuto shook his head and buried his neck into her shoulder with a grin on his face. "Not today Amu koi. I'm leaving so I want to have the chance to hold you as much as I can before I leave." He stated. Amu turned beat red and began flailing her arms in hopes that Ikuto would let her go. "Let me go Ikuto. We're just friends but someone might get the wrong idea and think we're dating." Amu exclaimed.

Everyone at the table began to laugh. "Wow Amu your tough today sitting on his laps like that! And I thought you guys were just friends!" Kukai teased. Amu glared at Kukai and stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up Kukai!" She exclaimed. Kukai just chuckled and shook his head

Lulu's eyebrow began to twitch. Did nobody notice how awkward Tadase felt at the moment. He loved Amu too and yet his dear Ikuto nii san could not see that. He just carried on flirting with Amu. Then a thought crossed Lulu's mind, "Weren't you going to ask Saaya to help us so you could win Amu's heart?" Lulu asked. Tadase shook his head. "I was going to but me and Ikuto nii san are finally getting a long again. Besides I'm doing just fine with just being Amu chan's friend." Tadase whispered. Lulu couldn't help but sigh at Tadase's lie. "So you didn't ask Saaya for help at all?" She asked. Tadase shook his head. "Well I did go to talk to her but things got a little weird." He explained. Lulu raised her eyebrows, "Weird how?" She asked. "Well..." He began.

**Flashback**

_Tadase walked towards Saaya's house and knocked on her door. When the auburn haired girl opened the door her green eyes sparkled. "Tadase kuuuuuun!" She squealed excitedly before pulling him into an embrace. Tadase cleared his throat after Saaya had let go of him. "I've got something important to talk to you about." He explained. Saaya blushed after hearing Tadase say that and immediately dragged him inside._

_"Soooo what is it that you want to tell me my dear Tadase kun." Saaya said sitting on his lap with her hands cupping his cheeks. Tadase began to sweat hard as Saaya leaned in closer towards him. Her lips got closer and closer to him. "Uhm... hey Saaya I'm pretty thirsty d...do you have anything to drink?" He asked. Saaya put her hand on her chin and began to think. She then shook her head. "No I have yet to go shopping. I'm afraid the best I could give you is milk or water unless your up for a cup of tea." She stated. Tadase wiped the sweat from his face and then answered, "Actually a cup of tea sounds wonderful." Saaya nodded before walking towards her kitchen._

_Tadase let out a sigh of relief and waited for Saaya to be done with the tea. She then re entered the living room and handed Tadase his cup of tea. "So again I ask you, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Tadase kun?" Saaya asked anxiously. She sat as close as she could to Tadase on the couch. Tadase moved further away from Saaya but each time she just got closer. Soon Tadase reached the end of the couch and couldn't move anywhere else. So he stood up and stood a distance from Saaya. Only once again she walked towards him while Tadase moved back. Soon he was against the wall with Saaya caging him so he couldn't move._

_She smirked towards Tadase and licked her lips. "Why are you running away Tadase kun? We both know what you want. It isn't hard to know what you wanted to ask me. You don't need to hide it. I feel the same way." She whispered. Saaya once again leaned in towards Tadase and became closer to him than before, her lips brushing against his. Tadase gulped before opening his mouth to speak, "Oh look at the time I best be going now!" He exclaimed before pushing Saaya away from him and running out of the house._

_Saaya pouted and ran after him. "Wait Tadase kun come back!" She called._

**End flashback  
**

Lulu burst out into a fit of laughter after hearing Tadase's story. "Aaahhhaaaa!" She giggled. Tadase blushed in embarrassment. "I...It isn't f...funny!" He complained. Everyone else at the table just stared at Lulu and Tadase as if they were mad people. "What were you guys whispering about and what's so funny?" Utau asked with a raised eyebrow. Tadase looked down and Lulu tried to calm down her laughter. "O..Oh it's n...nothing r...really." Tadase blushed.

Rima smirked, "You know you guys have been whispering to each other a lot lately could you by any chance have feelings for each other?" She grinned. Lulu and Tadase both blushed hard at that question and shook there heads vigorously. "M...me and L...Lulu are just friends." Tadase stuttered. Lulu nodded, "Yeah and besides I wouldn't date Tadase even if he was the last man on Earth." Lulu announced. "That's right...Wait what!" Tadase asked offended. Everyone laughed.

Ikuto let out a pout before pulling Amu (Who was still sitting in his laps) closer towards him. "That's to bad because if you and Lulu really did have feelings for each other then I could have stolen this little strawberry all to myself." He stated. "I...Ikuto!" Amu blushed. Ikuto shrugged. "What? The reason we're just friends in the first place is because you couldn't choose between us. If Tadase had Lulu then you'd be mine for the taking." He smirked. Amu didn't reply to that she just looked away, forgetting the fact that she was still in Ikuto's arms.

**After school at home**

Amu changed out of her uniform and put on an indigo top with some baby blue skinny jeans afterwards. She sulked as she stared into the mirror. _'Why did school have to pass so quickly? Now Ikuto's going to leave and we're going to send him off at the airport.' _Amu thought to herself, her heart feeling as though it was about to break. She new that Ikuto was not going to be gone forever but that didn't mean that she wouldn't miss him. It would take all of her willpower at the airport for her not to shed any tears before he left.

She walked down the steps and tried to keep the bright smile that lay on her face. But as soon as she made it down the stairs all of her tears began pouring out. Midori who had been mopping the floor immediately stopped what she was doing to embrace her daughter. "I know honey. You really cared for Ikuto kun but you need to be strong for his sake. It is his dream to be a violinist. This could be his big break. Just try to be happy for him, this is what he wants." She consoled. Amu, who had been sobbing into her mother's shirt, dried her tears and proudly walked towards Ikuto's house.

To Amu's surprise Ikuto had been waiting outside of her door for _her. _"I..Ikuto are you ready to go?" She asked trying not to sound unhappy. Ikuto nodded before taking Amu's hand in his own. Usually Amu would protest if he did something like but since Ikuto was going to leave that day, she too wanted the opportunity to hold his hand one last time. She walked towards Ikuto's car so the too could make there way to the airport where the other friends were probably already headed. "Who's going to take you home?" Ikuto asked concernedly. "I...I'll call a taxi."Amu replied. Ikuto nodded at her reply.

When they had finally arrived at the airport they found all of there friends already there. Utau, Kukai, Amu, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Kairi,Tadase and Lulu all shared a group hug with Ikuto as to show how much they would miss him. Ikuto smiled at them all and knew he would miss them all dearly.

Ikuto smirked before grinning towards Tadase. "Hey Tadase I'm going to been gone for an entire year which gives you plenty of time to win back Amu's heart. If you do successfully win her heart promise to look after her and do your best to keep her happy." He stated. Tadase looked at Ikuto shocked and a little nervous as he twiddled his fingers together. "Ikuto nii san I don't think that Amu could ever love me again like she used to. I have already broken her heart once remember. I don't think I'd be able to keep Amu chan as happy as you want me to." He admitted. Ikuto chuckled and playfully punched his best friend's shoulder. "Baka! Your more worthy of Amu than any other guy I know. I may be in love with Amu but if your the one who keeps her happy then I'm happy for the both of you. And I trust you. You actually have experience in being Amu's boyfriend so you obviously know how to keep her happy and if you were able to keep her happy the last time the two of you dated then why can't you keep her happy again?" He asked.

Tadase blushed at that and hugged the daylights out of the friend he truly considered a brother. Everyone waved and cheered there congratulations as they watched Ikuto walk away from them and towards his plane. However Amu's heart rate increased and she felt an immense building pain inside of her. "Wait Ikuto don't go I'll miss you too much!" She sobbed. Ikuto stopped and looked back at his pinkette before running straight back towards her. He hugged her tightly towards him and rubbed her back.

"Amu it's alright everything's going to be OK. We can contact each other in many different ways. I promise I'll video chat to you every single day!" Ikuto assured. Amu clenched her fists tightly, unable to get rid of the seeping pain within her. "But that's not the same!" She exclaimed, the tears gushing through her eyes. Ikuto sighed before digging his hands through his pocket. "Here." He said handing her the dumpty key. Amu stared at it wide eyed. "I...Ikuto I...I already have the humpty lock y...you don't n...need to give th...this to me. After all both the lock and key used to belong to y...your father there your m...memories o...of him." Amu stuttered sadly. Ikuto shook his head, "No I want you to keep it with you. You said you'll miss me so at least when I'm gone you'll have a part of me still with you." He explained. Amu smiled warmly towards Ikuto, the blush never leaving. She then took the humpty lock from her neck and placed it into Ikuto's hands. "Then you might want to keep this with you." She stated. Ikuto chuckled and nodded. "Will do." He replied.

Before he left Amu smiled at him, "Goodbye Ikuto." She said softly before placing a soft kiss onto one of his cheeks. Ikuto hadn't expected that but he was happy that he could leave with that memory in his mind. "Goodbye Amu and goodbye to you all. See you soon." He waved before finally walking away. When the plane had taken off Amu hadn't taken her eyes off of it before it had finally disappeared from view.

Tadase looked towards Amu, "You came here with Ikuto the rest of us were driven here from Nikaido and Yukari in separate cars. If you want to come home with one of us your more than welcome to." He offered. Amu shook her head and smiled towards Tadase. "Thank you but I'd much rather call a taxi." She replied. Tadase frowned, "Well I can't let you leave alone, I'll come with you." He stated. Amu smiled at him, "Thanks Tadase." She said in an appreciative manor.

When the two had arrived at Amu's house Amu left the taxi, accidentally leaving her purse behind. Her house was just across the road and she made her way to her house.

**Tadase POV**

Even though she tried not to show it, it was hard not to notice the depression on Amu's face. It pained me so. She really did love Ikuto that was obvious. That was one of the many reasons I've envied him so much. However if Ikuto is the one Amu wants to be with then I should be happy for them, Ikuto would be happy for me. He said it himself.

I hated that our entire journey home was silent. It seemed that all that Amu could think about was Ikuto. This fact made my chest ache painfully. When we had finally arrived at Amu's house I had noticed that Amu had left her purse behind. However it wasn't until Amu was half way across the road that I had noticed the purse still in the bag. I had told the taxi driver to stay where he was at the moment. When I turned around I had noticed that Amu had stopped walking and had just been standing there in the middle of the road in a daze. Fear clouded my mind as I noticed a van moving straight towards her. I had to take action before she got hurt.

**Amu POV**

I looked down and let tears slip from my eyes. I missed Ikuto already. I had seemed so ready to let Ikuto go at the airport but I really wasn't. _'A year without Ikuto. I don't think I'll be able to handle that. Why did he have to go?' _I thought to myself before letting out a pool of tears. I then noticed a van moving towards me. I froze in place unable to run. Fear ran down my spine. I then closed my eyes and waited for the impact but felt nothing. When I opened my eyes shock filled me.

"TADASE!"

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! I'm so mean leaving you a cliffhanger ;)**

**Ikuto: This chapter was depressing for both the Amuto and the Tadamu fans! I left Japan and who knows what happened to Tadase!**

**Tadase: No what happened! I hope my beautiful face wasn't ruined!**

**Me: Don't worry as the writer I know what's going to happen... Nothing will happen to you...At least not to you face *sweatdrop***

**Tadase: WHAT!**

**Dia: *Enters chat* R&amp;R mina I hope you liked the chapter! Bye Bye! *giggle*  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Life changing condition

**Me: Chapter 18 what what!**

**Ikuto: Am I in this chapter or not because I left Japan!**

**Amu: I hope Tadase kun's OK**

**Tadase: What happened to me, tell me now!**

**Me: Chill your beans you'll find out soon!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Anime in Love FOREVER does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

It wasn't long till the paramedics arrived to take Tadase to the hospital. I still couldn't believe that Tadase had pushed me out of the way of the road before I could get hit and ended up getting hit himself. Tears streamed down my eyes. _'How could I let this happen? Why was I so reckless? Why didn't I look where I was going!' _I thought to myself as the tears continually escaped my eyes.

Almost everyone had went to the hospital to check up on Tadase, even his grandmother who was currently ill and should have been resting. I paste back and fourth in the waiting room while I waited for some news about Tadase. His grandmother approached me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Please don't worry dear I'm sure Tadase's fine." She assured. I smiled weakly towards her but still couldn't get rid of the pain that stung my heart. "First Ikuto leaves and then Tadase gets hit by a car! I can't take this! Maybe I should just die and get it over with!" I sobbed

SLAP

Utau stared at me wide eyed with tears streaming down her face. "Don't talk like that you idiot! First of all Ikuto left to pursue his dreams so you should be happy for him and second of all Tadase got hit by that car to save you! If you choose to die wouldn't that mean that his efforts were in vain and he got hit by that car for no reason!" She screamed. I looked down and covered my eyes with my bangs. "Your right Utau I don't know what I was thinking." I said softly.

Just then a doctor entered the room with his face paled. "H...how is he doctor?" I asked curiously. "I'm afraid I not only have some good news but I also have some bad news." He said quietly. The others and I stared at him intently waiting for what he was about to tell us. "Tadase was able to survive the crash however we have noticed a couple of damages that came to his spinal chord. For this reason his entire lower half of his body has been struggling to function. I'm afraid that Hotori Tadase may never be able to walk again." He told us.

I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. I began to shake my head vigorously, this was all my fault. I'm such a terrible person. "I...is he awake?" I asked. The doctor nodded, "Yes but I think it's best we leave him to rest." Ignoring the doctor's recommendation I rushed into the room and wrapped my arms around Tadase. "TADASE! Are you OK? Are you feeling any pain?" I asked frantically. Tadase shook his head and smiled at me, "I'm fine don't worry about me." He assured. "No! The reason your in this position is all my fault! It's OK if you hate me!" I exclaimed. Tadase stared at me wide eyes, "Amu...I could never hate you I care about you. And I'm sure with your pure heart you would have tried your hardest to protect m-" But before Tadase could continue what he was saying I placed my lips on his.

Tadase just stared at me wide eyed, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "A...Amu?" He stuttered. I looked at my hands and blushed before taking one of my hands in his. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Tadase and I promise that I will never let you get hurt again." I told him. Tadase smiled at me and blushed as well.

We stared at each other for a while unable to keep the smiles off our faces.

**11 and a half months later**

After the day that Tadase had been hit by that van and I had kissed him we had got back together. I was currently walking in the park while pushing Tadase around in his wheel chair. The two of us went to the park together quite a lot to be honest. "Umm...Tadase kun d...do you need anything?" I asked him nervously. "Thank you Amu chan but I don't really need a-" Tadase said before pausing as his eyes landed on a group of children running around in the playground, laughing. Tadase clenched his fists and looked down as tears streamed down his face. "Tadase kun..." I said softly. I new that Tadase always felt miserable when he saw people doing things that he couldn't any longer. It really hurt him.

Being unable to move his legs and having to watch other people who could was really hard for him. If I could change what had happened that day I would and I would have made sure that I didn't act so reckless.

"Amu chii! Tadase kun!" A familiar voice squealed. Tadase and I looked behind us to find Yaya running towards us happily. I couldn't help but giggle at Yaya's over excitement. Yaya always acted childish and excited about things but today she seemed happier than usual. As Yaya neared us I noticed Kairi following closely behind and he was...blushing. I smirked, something happened between them. "What happened Yaya?" I asked curiously. Yaya turned pink before finally opening her mouth to speak, "K...Kairi kun asked m...me to be his girlfriend a..and now we're dating." She stuttered. Yaya was energetic, excited, childish and always happy but she had never acted as shy and nervous as she did today. "Ooooh you got it bad." I teased. Yaya turned even more red before taking Kairi's hand in her own and squeezing it.

Then a thought crossed my mind, "You guys are so...different how could you have fallen for each other." I accidentally said aloud. I was only meant think that in my head. "Yaya is always childish and very babyish but that's what I like about her. She's different and she's confident to act the way she does without caring what others think. I'd never be able to do that. I admire her for that reason." Kairi admitted while looking at the ground. "Kairi kun always cheers me on, brings me lots of candy, helps me and makes me happy!" Yaya exclaimed. Yaya then dragged Kairi with her to the playground so he could push her on the swings. I looked towards Tadase and now he looked even more depressed. It was probably because Kairi and Yaya could play at the playground together while he couldn't move his legs...I think. _'How can I keep Amu chan happy if I can't even move my feet. Normal couples go out dancing, embrace each other and have fun the way Yaya and Kairi do. Maybe Ikuto nii-san would be better for Amu chan...'_ Tadase thought to himself sadly.

After our small time at the park I helped Tadase get home before waving him goodbye. After that I went to the nearby town. I was planning on going straight back home after dropping Tadase kun off but I got a little hungry and I didn't feel like eating anything homemade at the moment. I walked towards the ramen shop Utau had once taken me to. Once inside I wasn't surprised to find Utau and Kukai having an eating competition. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I watched the two quickly slurp down there bowls of Ramen

Not too long after me and Tadase got back together Utau and Kukai became a couple. The two still acted the way they did when they were just friends. It was as if nothing had even changed. It was sweet. "Yo Hinamori! What's up?" Kukai asked with a huge grin on his face. "Nothing much really I was just hungry." I shrugged. I then proceeded to order my Ramen. "I would like some Shoyu Ramen please." I asked polity. I just loved the clear brown broth of this particular Ramen and the soy sauce flavored it just perfectly. It really was delicious.

"Two more bowls of Ramen!" Utau and Kukai shouted at the same time. I sweatdropped when I noticed that everyone in the whole store had been staring at them this whole time. I ate my ramen peacefully and tried to keep my eyes off of the competing couple beside me. It was hard though, the way they were acting definitely got everyone's attention. After I finished my bowl of ramen I handed it to the worker and gave him my money. I smiled as I saw that Utau and Kukai were still at it with there ramen eating competition.

Just as I was about to leave Utau looked at me seriously, "How has things been going on with you and Tadase?" She asked. I sighed in relief at her question, for a second there I thought I did something wrong. "Everything's been going fine between us. We're very happy." I assured. Utau put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "Do you mean that! Nothing will change between the two of you when Ikuto come's back in a couple of weeks time." She asked. My eyes widened at her statement. I hadn't realized how much time had passed already. Ikuto really was coming back soon. "I think so nothing has happened between us...I guess." I said softly.

Utau suddenly began to giggle before fully bursting out into laughter. I looked at her confused as to what to say. "Wh...what's so funny?" I asked. Utau began taking deep breaths to stop herself from laughing so much before saying, "Amu at the beginning all I cared about was getting you and Ikuto together. Now I don't care who you be with. But the thing is that you only had problems with your relationship with Tadase when Ikuto first came back. Then he left and you got back together with Tadase. I am pretty darn sure that everything will go back to the way it was before, with you struggling to decide who to be with when Ikuto returns. Your adorable in that way seeing as you keep changing your mind and your so stubborn towards your true feelings. To be honest I don't want you to be stuck just being friends with Tadase and Ikuto again but I don't think you'll ever be able to decide who to be with with that dense heart of yours." Utau explained.

I looked down and sighed. _'I don't know what's wrong with Utau. I have a totally capable heart. Besides me and Tadase are very happy we won't break up again...will we?' _I shook my head at that thought and left the Ramen store waving goodbye to Utau and Kukai.

As I walked into the direction of my home through the town I noticed Rima and Nagihiko walking through the town. Nagihiko was holding an unusually large amount of bags in his arms. I could tell that those two had feelings towards each other and Nagihiko had even told me about his secret feelings towards her but it seemed that Rima refused to admit her feelings for him. For this reason they unfortunately were not an official couple.

"Oh Amu chan what are you doing here?" Nagihiko smiled, "Nothing much I just came from the Ramen shop because I was hungry now I'm going home." I told him. Nagihiko nodded. "Hey focus on the bags your holding! The cloths I brought are expensive don't drop them!" Rima glared. Nagihiko laughed nervously before nodding, "Y...yes Rima." He stuttered. I sighed, "What were you guys doing?" I asked. "I wanted to go shopping at the mall and Nagihiko wanted to help me. So I had him carry all my bags." Rima stated. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Nagi. "Here Nagihiko is trying to help you because he loves you and your making the poor guy carry all those heavy bags. Isn't that mean." I stated. Rima's eyes widened and she blushed wildly, "N...Nagihiko loves me..." She stuttered. I rolled my eyes, "Duh." I replied. Rima's cheeks heated up and she looked down. "W...well um...I guess I'll go on one...date w...with you if it will get you to stop whining." She stuttered stubbornly. Nagihiko raised his eyebrows, "Are you asking me out? And I wasn't whining." Nagihiko pointed out. "You were to whining and I didn't ask you out you asked me now let's go." She stated before walking off. "What ever you say." Nagi chuckled. I also let out a small laugh of my own.

Nagihiko, Rima and I all said our goodbyes before parting ways. I then finally got to my house, rushed into my room and grabbed my laptop ready to video chat with Ikuto like I always did.

I waited for Ikuto to answer my video chat request and just like always it only took 5 seconds. Ikuto smirked through the video screen and I blushed. Even though we weren't really together his smirk still had quite an effect. "Hey Ikuto how are you!" I asked a bit too excitedly. "I'm fine. How are things with you and Tadase?" He replied. I couldn't help but smile at that question, remembering the time I told Ikuto that me and Tadase had got back together. I had expected him to be upset that I chose Tadase over him but instead he seemed ecstatic, constantly telling me how happy he was for the both of us. It warmed my heart to see how positive Ikuto was about this. It showed he really cared for both me and Tadase.

"Amu why are you so dazed?" Ikuto asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice and blushed wildly. "N...no reason I w...was just thinking about something." I replied with a stutter. Ikuto chuckled at my stutter and smiled, "What exactly about? Were you thinking about me?" He asked, ending his question with a wink. At that comment I turned so red that people would literally question whether I was a strawberry or not. Ikuto chuckled at my reaction.

He then sighed, "I miss being able to see that blush of yours in person." Ikuto said as he stared at me through the computer screen. "Well it's been quite a while since you've been gone already hasn't it! So we'll see each other again in person in a matter of weeks." I smiled. Ikuto smiled back at me and chuckled, "I had never really thought about that. Thanks Amu." He replied. I shook my head, "Don't thank me, Utau kind of made me realize that fact...I didn't think about that either. Besides I've missing you a lot too." I admitted. Ikuto brushed away a small lock of his blue hair from his eyes before saying, "You haven't got a clue how happy you made me feel by saying that." He answered warmly. My cheeks grew even warmer than they had before and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips, "Ikuto..." I said softly unable to think of any other reply. Suddenly I stretched before letting out a yawn. "I guess you should get some rest. Talk to you soon." He said softly. "Bye." I replied. Then both Ikuto and I hung up from our chats.

I smiled to myself and said good night to my charas before falling asleep.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 18 is done!**

**Ikuto: *glares at Anime in Love FOREVER* How dare you write such a piece of garbage like this! Amu's meant to be with me not Tadase I am absolutely not OK with this!**

**Me: *Sighs* If Amu was officially going to end up with Tadase then this would have been the final chapter and the end of this story but it's not.  
**

**Ikuto: So Amu will end up with me?**

**Me: I don't know...maybe, maybe not.**

**Tadase: I'm glad me and Amu got back together things are making a turn for the better.**

**Amu: *sweatdrop* You do realize that Anime san wrote your character to never walk again and now your stuck sitting in a wheel chair.**

**Tadase: NO WAY!**

**Me: Yes way**

**Ikuto: *smirks and laughs* R&amp;R guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: Without Ikuto

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_Ok if you have read chapter 19: Valentines day you might find it strange that the chapter is different. This is the real chapter! The chapter you read was actually supossed to be chapter 20 but I missed out a chapter by mistake. This chapter WITHOUT IKUTO! Is important though because it has something interesting about Amu's new violin teacher in it and explains just why Amu and Tadase had been acting so nervously towards each other in the Valentines day Chapter. So please read it!_

* * *

**Me: Chapter 19 is finally here! And this story will soon end!**

**Ikuto: Finally!**

**Me: Keep talking like that and you will have NO chance with Amu!**

**Ikuto: *cries***

**Tadase: Wimp! You should have known all along that Amu was mine!**

**Ikuto: NO she's not! Liar!**

**Tadase: *Sarcastic* Yeah keep saying that**

**Amu: Shut up both of you! And let Anime in love FOREVER write the next chapter of the story!**

**Me: I own nothing but the plot of this story! All other rights go to Peach pit!**

* * *

Amu smiled contently after listening to Ikuto play one of his songs on TV. Amu did this every single day. If she missed one single episode she would most likely start breaking down and crying. Sitting next to her was Hotori Tadase who had his arm wrapped around her and smiled as he watched his Ikuto nii san play his violin on the TV screen. The blue haired man seemed to have a calm and happy smile across his face.

Tadase and Amu both clapped in delight as Ikuto finished playing his piece of music. "Isn't he great!" Amu smiled enchantedly. "Yeah...Ikuto nii san is the best. And he's a great teacher too." Tadase replied. Amu pecked Tadase's cheek softley and smiled. "It's so quiet without him...I miss him so much. Do you?" Amu asked. Tadase stared at Amu quite surprised at her question. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He asked confused. Amu shrugged, "I guess since you and Ikuto used to well...be rivals and you both liked me that you'd be more...relieved about his departure. And don't forget that we got back together after Ikuto left so...yeah." Amu pointed out. Tadase raised his eyebrow and faced Amu with an alarmed look on his face. "Are you implying that if Ikuto had never left Japan we wouldn't have got back together?" Tadase asked. Amu turned red after realising what she had said. "N...no! Of course not! Th...the point is anyway th...that i...it wasn't easy for you and Ikuto to get along a...again."She explained.

Tadase looked down ashamed at himeself. He had never thought much about it but Amu was right. He and Ikuto did have quite a lot of difficulty getting along with each other for quite a while due to their strong feelings for Amu. He must have appeared so foolish in front of Amu and he must have really hurt Ikuto after the way he acted. He knew that he had made up with him at his birthday but still...nothing could erase the way he acted towards Ikuto and all his horried thoughts about him. Ikuto had been supportive of his relationship with her also. Even before they had even broken up in the first he had been completly fine with our relationship. I had always thought that Ikuto had been out to steal Amu from me when he had gained feelings for her far before I had realised my feelings towards her. Infact the reason I had broken up with Amu in the first place was so that Amu could truly choose whom she wanted to be with and loved. But he had been blinded by jealousy and had ended up acting so selfish.

He then looked at his watch and sighed. "Amu chan it's gotten so late already I best be leaving. I'm sorry I hadn't come earlier to watch the live version of the show with you. Now we had to watch the repeat and I'm sure we would have had a lot more time together if I had come earlier." He said sadly. Amu shook her head and and smiled towards him. "It's ok you couldn't help it if your grandmother's condition had gotten worse. You need to be there for her. She's the only family you have left." Amu told him. Tadase smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for being so understanding. I have some free time tomorow maybe then we could spent time together." He suggested. Amu grinned and nodded. "Sounds great! See you then!" She told him. Tadase smiled and then made his way back to his own home.

**Next day**

Amu silently ate her breakfast in her dining room along side her father, mother and younger sister. "Mama the musical talent show is scheduled to be recorded right? I don't want to miss a single minuet of it!" She told her. Midori let out a soft giggle and nodded. "It always is sweetie. I know how you'd get if you missed a single episode. But why can't you watch the repeat like you did yesterday with Tadase kun?" She asked curiously. Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well what if I miss the repeat huh? And besides I'll be out with Tadase kun today so I'll obviously miss the repeat." She stated. Midori nodded. Amu then stared at the clock on the wall and panicked. "Waa! I'm gonna be late for school! See you later!" She exclaimed before rushing out of the house, her toast still squashed in her mouth.

Amu ran speedily towards her homeroom class and sighed in relief as the bell rang just after she entered it. "Thank goodness." She muttered before sitting down at her seat. She stared boredly out of her window. Her new violin teacher was coming today. For the past couple of months all that she had was substitutes and non of them were the same as Ikuto. She sighed and looked down. Her violin lessons just were not the same as it had been with Ikuto. She didn't understand what it was about Ikuto that had made her violin lessons so enjoyable in the past.

As Amu boredly waited throughout the day she couldn't help but dread her violin lessons the most. Not only was Ikuto no longer there to keep her happy but Saaya was in that class as well which made her lessons even more of a problem. To make things worse now that Ikuto was gone Saaya was constantly hitting on Tadase even though _he _had a girlfriend that happened to be _her_.

Finally after a while it was time for her violin lessons. The one lesson she dreaded to think about. As she sat on her usual seat she waited for her new violin teacher to enter the room. Unlike her the rest of the students were pretty excited to see the new teacher, even Tadase. Finally after a while the teacher entered the room. As he entered Amu caught a glimpse of his hair. It was a midnight blue colour...Amu's eyes widened at the sight. "I...Ikuto?" She muttered a slight bit of hope seeping within her.

"Hello class it's a pleasure to meet you. I will be you're teacher from now on. My name is Tsukiyomi Sensei." He said in a deep husky voice. His voice sounded slightly deeper and more Mature than Ikuto's and his skin looked paler. Come to think of it he looked quite older than Ikuto did. _'He's not Ikuto but he looks a lot like him...he even has the same last name as him. But...the only known relatives Ikuto has are Utau and his step father Kazoumi. So who is this man exactly?' _Amu thought to herself curiously.

She then heard gasps and murmers erupt through the class. It seemed that she wasn't the only one wondering why their new teacher looked like Ikuto and had the same last name as him... The teacher just smiled at his class despite their murmers and proceeded to teach the class. Each song the teacher taught were beautiful and Amu couldn't help but feel like she was finally enjoying the class even without Ikuto. She still missed him though. Amu sat straight and tried her best to play the song but there was just one part of the song that she couldn't get right know matter how much she tried.

Finally after a while Tsukiyomi sensei just sighed and faced palmed before walking towards Amu. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waste and touched her hands on the violin before helping her strum the piece of music she was learning. Amu tried to hide her blush while the older man helped. From a slight glance of her eye she could notice Tadase pouting in jealousy before looking away and blushing in embarrassment. Amu let out a quiet giggle at that. _'Mou Tadase there's no need to be jealous, you are the one and only for me.' _She thought to herself with a smile.

The class went by in a flash and everyone began heading off to their next lessons. After everyone had left Amu hesidantly went up to the teacher and took a deep breath. "U...uno...d...do you h...have any relation w...with th...the last v...violin t...teacher we h...had?" Amu stuttered with her cheeks completley pink. Tsukiyomi sensei smiled warmly towards her and pushed up his tie before putting his hand on his chin. "That depends...who was you're last violin teacher?" He asked her. Amu blushed even brighter as he smiled at her. She just couldn't get over how alike he was to Ikuto it made her imagine that Ikuto was the one looking at her. "Umm...h...his name w...was Tsukiyomi I...Ikuto." She told him.

Tsukiyomi sensei's eyes widened at the mention of that name and he turned away and covered his eyes with his bangs. "L...look at th...the time," He stuttered,"Y...you should get t...to class b...before y...you're late." He stuttered nervously. Amu looked towards Tsukiyomi sensei in confusion. Why was he so nervous when she said Ikuto's name? It's not like it's bad thing if he was related to him...Was he hiding something?

Amu wanted to run up to her knew teacher and question him about his behaviour but could only simply gasp as she noticed the time. She was going to be late for her next class! So she left the room she was in and sped as fast as she could to her next class.

**Time skip to Lunch **

Amu silently chewed on her sandwhich while sitting on a small picnic bench outside. She watched her friends happily chat and gossip about who knows what while all she could do was think about her knew violin teacher. Her eyes then wandered to Utau. Ikuto and Utau were brother and sister so if her knew violin teacher was related to Ikuto then he would obviously be related to Utau as well. Perhaps she would know what was going on.

So Amu looked up to Utau and gulped slightly. "Hey Utau...d...do you by any ch...chance know who the knew v...violin teacher might be? He looks a lot like Ikuto but older, he is quite pale and his last name is Tsukiyomi so..." Utau put her hand on her chin in thought. She couldn't recall ever having any other relatives apart from her brother and step father. There wasn't anyone else...unless. Utau let out a gasp in the middle of her thoughts and that did not go unnoticed by Amu.

Amu raised her eyebrow at Utau's reaction. She did know the teacher but why did she suddenly seem so shocked? "So you do know him. What is he to you?" She asked curiously. "I...I'm finished!" I better go now!" Utau shouted frantically while getting her bags together and picking up her tray. Amu stared at Utau suspiciously. "But your tray's full." Amu pointed out. Utau turned pale and looked away. "Well...I guess I'm just not very hungry!" She squeaked before skidding away from the table.

Amu sighed before looking towards her other friends to see if they knew anything. Especially Tadase, afterall he was Utau and Ikuto's childhood friend. If anyone knew something about about there family it was Tadase. "I'm sorry Amu chan...I honestly do not know who Tsukiyomi sensei is to Utau chan and Ikuto niisan." Tadase told her. Rima and Lulu shrugged, Kukai and Kairi shook their heads and Yaya just simply stuffed her face with chocolates.

**After school**

Amu walked hand in hand with Tadase to the park. The two had planned to spend some time together after school after all so they decided on the park. They would take a short walk...Well wheel through the park for Tadase since he can't walk t, they would then sit on the grass and chat and maybe even get some icecream. Tadase found a nice shady spot under a tree and the couple sat there contently while they spoke about whatever topics they could think of.

Soon the day began to end and the sun slowly began to set. Sparkles apeared in Amu's eyes as she saw the sunset. "Ha! Tadase kun look at the sunset! Isn't it pretty!" She said with a childish smile perked across her face. Tadase chuckled and stared at the setting sun himeself with his arm wrapped around Amu. However as he focused on the setting sun he failed to notice Amu's eyes slowly begin to droop before she fell fast asleep.

**_Amu in dream world _**

_Amu yawned and stared at the now unfamiliar surroundings around her. Wasn't she just with Tadase? "Amu." A familiar voice called out to her. Amu looked around searching for the owner of the voice but couldn't find anybody. "Amu." The voice called again. As Amu listened to the voice she realised the owner of it was somewhere behind her.  
_

_She turned around and let her eyes wander the area she was in until finally she noticed a large tree not too far from her. "Come here Amu." The voice instruced and just as Amu had thought the owner was somewhere near the tree. So she ran towards it as fast as her legs would allow her to. She looked behind the tree and found the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirking behind it. "Amu koi! I missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you again!" He cheered childishly._

_Amu could only stand in front of her friend speechless. "I...Ikuto...Wh...what are you doing hear?" She asked trying to hide her surprise. She was sure that he was still supposed to be in America. What was he doing back so soon? "I missed you Amu and wanted to see you again so badly! So I decided to come back and surprise you! But judging by your tone I don't think your happy to see me! I'm leaving!" He shouted stubornly with a pout. He then turned around and began to run away._

_At that moment Amu snapped out of her surprised daze and chased after Ikuto. "Ikuto! Wait a minuet I am happy to see you! I was just a but surprised! Stop being so stubborn!" She called out towards him. "Oh really now. Then I guess you'll just have to catch me to prove that your happy to see me." He stated with a childish grin on his face._

_Amu giggled and chased after him. "Ikuto baka! Your always complaining that I'm a little kid! Look how your acting now!" She told him. "Ikuto! Ikuto!" She laughed. She then continued to chase him while he just chuckled, winked and bobbed his tongue out at Amu. "You can't catch me!" He laughed. Amu giggled back at him. "Ikuto! Ikuto!"_

**_End of dream _**

Tadase couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as he stared at his sleeping girlfriend. She looked the happiest she had ever been in her sleep and she was constantly calling out Ikuto's name. She never called out _his _name in her sleep. She still loved Ikuto didn't she?

Tadase felt his stomach churn at the thought and his eyes slowly began to grow watery. Why was it always Ikuto? Why couldn't he make her that happy? The tears just wouldn't stop pouring from his eyes.

"Ikuto..." Amu muttered before slowly opening her eyes. She stared at the stars above her and the park she was in. "It was just a dream." She muttered disapointedly. She then turned to look at Tadase who was facing away from her for some unknown reason. "Tadase kun I fell asleep when I promised to spend time with you. I'm sorry." She said softly. Tadase, who was facing away from Amu, quickly dried the tears from his face and turned to look at Amu with a bright and happy smile on his face.

"I...It's ok Amu chan I was just happy to have you by my side." He told her while also sniffling slightly. Amu stared at Tadase with wide eyes. Even though he tried to act happy between his sniffling and his red, puffy eyes it was undeniable that Tadase had been crying. "T...Tadase kun wh...what's wrong?" She stuttered. Tadase just kept on his smile and shook his head. "I...it's nothing Amu chan." He said with a fake smile plastered across his face before he turned around to try and leave as quick as he possibly could on a wheel chair...

Amu ran after him and tried to run after him. When she finally did she grabbed onto his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. "Don't lie to me Tadase kun! I care about you and I want to know what's troubeling you! So tell me now or I WON'T let you leave!" She demanded with tear filled eyes. Tadase clentched his fists before looking up towards Amu. "I was jealous of how much you cared for Ikuto after I heard you mumbling his name in your sleep ok!" He finally admitted.

Amu loosened her grip slowly on Tadase's shoulder and just stood in front of him frozen. Not wanting to hear Amu's reply and too embarressed to tell face Amu after admiting why he was troubled Tadase left his girlfriend quietly while she was in her dazed state.

More and more tears began to escape Amu's eyes as she watched Tadase leave. She must have really hurt him...She was with Tadase and yet she was dreaming about another man. Not only that but it was the same man that had caused her and Tadase to break up the first time. She was such a horrible person. She didn't deserve to be loved by anyone. She was so selfish and she didn't deserve Tadase's kindness.

Amu slowly trudged towards her house and without saying a word to her parents ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She then lay on her bed and buried her face into her pillow letting her tears stain in. As she cried one thing hit her thoughts. After what happened between them today would she really be able to face Tadase kun again...?

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it! After so long! Finally an update. I know it's horrible and way too overdramatic! But look on the bright side...I think it might be longer than a lot of my other chapters (But not all)**

**Tadase: Even though we had such a sad moment nothing can ever make me sad again! Amu is mine!**

**Ikuto: *groals* The story isn't over yet Kiddy king! I might still have a chance with Amu! I think...**

**Tadase: *Smirks***

**Amu: *wails* I don't want to be with anybody! Why don't you just leave me alone.**

**Tadase and Ikuto: Amu! *Tries to comfort Amu***

**Me: Sometimes I wonder if the two of you really love Amu or if your just stuped fanboys...**

**Tadase and Ikuto: Don't be rediculous I am not a fanboy! I love Amu!**

**Me: *sighs* Whatever you say...well R&amp;R guys I guess...**


	20. Chapter 20: Valentines Day

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_Ok if you have read chapter 19 of The blossom of true Love from the: 28th May 2016 or anytime before 17th October 2016 I would like you to know that that was a mistake! I missed out a chapter! The chapter you read was supposed to be chapter 20 but I missed a chapter out! I want you to go back to chapter 19 and read the missed out chapter if you did read it from the dates above because you would have already read the chapter below. The missed out chapter is important though so please read it if you haven't! It has some interesting... information about Amu's new violin teacher and it explains just why Amu and Tadase had been acting so weird around eachother in the VALENTINES DAY chapter so please go an check it out!_

* * *

**Me: Hey, hey Hey! Next chapter woo!**

**Ikuto: FINALLY! I do come back to Japan this chapter right?**

**Me: Who knows?**

**Tadase: This story is obviously Tadamu seeing as me and Amu got back together last chapter! I say Ikuto doesn't come back at all! OR when he's on his way home the plane crashes and he dies! Perfect ending!**

**Me: Your such a meanie Tadase! You may be rivals but your also childhood friends don't forget that!**

**Amu: Yeah Anime san's right! How about to stop the rivalry between you, I end up with nobody in the last chapter!**

**Ikuto and Tadase: Heck no!**

**Me: Yeah Amu! I own the plot and I say you end with somebody or you die!**

**Amu: No fair!**

**Ikuto: Quick! Make Amu end up with me to save her life!**

**Tadase: No me!**

**Me: *sighs* I do not own Shugo Chara, only the plot of this story. All rights go to peach pit.**

* * *

It was the weekend and Amu got up from her bed quickly. She got dressed into the first set of cloths she could find which consisted of a plain black sleeveless top with a matching mini skirt. She then grabbed a slice of toast from the kitchen and shoved it into her mouth. Finally after that she ran into the living room and switched on the TV. "Good morning onwi chwan." Amu's giddy little sister Ami exclaimed. "My, Amu chan you sure are up early for a weekend day." Midori commented. "Shh..it's starting." Amu replied before staring intently at the TV screen.

There a big bold logo appeared reading, _'Musical Prodigies of today' _Amu listened to a man introducing different people and explaining their musical talents. Then after each person was introduced they would perform their musical talents. Amu was quite astonished by all the talents that she saw but she couldn't find the one person she really wanted to see. "This next talented artist is a violinist. He is known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto and it seems that this certain talent runs in his genes for his father Tsukiyomi Aruto was also a talented violinist." The introducor said. Amu perked up as she heard this.

Then her eyes sparkled as they landed on the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He took his violin and started to play a soft, heartwarming song. Amu had never heard Ikuto play this song before so it must have been new. After he had finished he was congratulated with a shower of aplause. Ikuto bowed and then let a smirk grace his features. As Amu stared at the TV screen, she could't help but feel as if Ikuto was smirking specifically at her. Amu's cheeks heated up at the thought and she began shaking her head violently. _'No way! Stuped Ikuto and his smirk! I have Tadase! I shouldn't be thinking about him anyway!' _Amu reminded herself.

Midori stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Something the matter Amu chan? Your very red and you were shaking your head rather vigurously just a moment ago." Midori commented. Amu blushed even harder upon hearing this and she covered her face with a nearby cushion. "I...it's n...nothing!" Amu lied. Midori eyed Amu suspiciously before shrugging and walking away. Just then there was a knock on the door. Amu rushed towards it and opened the door immediately. There she saw her blond haired boyfriend smiling up at her from his wheelchair. Beside him were kukai and Utau.

"H...hello Amu chan. How are you today?" Tadase greeted. "F...fine T...Tadase kun a...and you?" Amu stuttered back. "G...great!" Tadase replied. Utau looked from Tadase to Amu and just shook her head. "Look at you two. You love eachother and your a couple. Yet you act so shy around eachother! Your not usually like this. Man, you'd think you've never even met before." Utau complained. Amu looked down sadly after hearing that before letting her friends and boyfriend inside her house.

Utau smirked as her eyes landed on the TV screen. "Hmm...so has Ikuto performed yet?" Utau asked. Amu nodded with a small blush on her cheeks. Tadase flinched slightly as he noticed the blush on Amu's cheeks. Kukai took notice of the flinch and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Tadase, how long has it been since we've been out together? How about the two of us go to the movies. Bye Amu, Utau." Kukai grinned before pulling Tadase away from the house. Amu sweatdropped as she watched them leave. "Well they weren't here long." Amu commented. "Good, I'm glad their gone." Utau stated before pulling Amu into the kitchen.

Amu stared at Utau, confusion written on her face as she watched her pull various ingredients from the wardrobes. "Good you've got everything." Utau smiled. She then grabbed two aprons and gave one to Amu before putting one on herself. "Wh...what are you doing?" Amu asked nervously. "Well it's valentines day, so naturally we need to make chocolates for our boyfriends, Duh. So I'm getting everything ready of course." Utau stated with a grin across her face. Amu's eyes widened and she became completely red. "OH MY GOD! I forgot all about valentines day!" Amu panicked. Utau sweatdropped and patted Amu's shoulder. "Don't worry, I reminded you so, no need to worry." Utau smiled. Amu then looked towards Utau confused, "But then if you came here to make chocolates with me, why were Kukai and Tadase with you earlier." Amu asked. Utau sighed, "Kukai was on his way to your house anyway, Tadase was bored and he thought meeting you would brighten his day. Unfortunately for him and luckily for us the atmosphere was very awkward." Utau stated.

Amu looked down and bit her lip after remembering the awkwardness between them when he was there. Utau noticed her tension and gave Amu a warm hug. "You guys love each other don't you? Everything will turn out fine. It's been almost a year since you got back together and nothing awkward happened to you then did it? It was probably just a one time thing." Utau assured. Amu nodded but hung her head low with her bangs covering her eyes. "Y...yeah your probably right." Amu stuttered. Utau was about to reply when a door bell interrupted her.

Utau rushed towards the door eargely and swung the door open. The door opened and there stood a giddy Yaya, a smiling Lulu and a grinning Rima. "We got your text Utau. we're here to make some chocolates." Rima stated. Amu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ehhhhh! You invited them all here to make chocolates!" Amu exclaimed. Utau nodded cheekily before racing back into the kitchen with the others.

Amu pouted as she stared at the ingredients. "You could have at least told me that you were planning to come here to make chocolates." Amu stated. Utau giggled, "Yeah, I forgot." Utau replied sheepishly. Amu let her eyebrow twitch at that reply. "So your all making chocolates for your boyfriends, I'm guessing." Amu sighed. Rima, Utau and Yaya nodded. "Nagi may be an idiot and I'm pretty sure he's a cross dresser but I guess I can make him some chocolate just this once. The date we had, went pretty well after all. He REALLY wanted me to be pleased. He even hired the comedians who are the masterminds of 'Bala-balance to come." Rima stated. Amu stared at Rima cheekily and giggled. "Yaya usually only has candy for herself but she's excited to make some for Kairi kun!" Yaya squealed. Amu's eyes then cast to Lulu.

Lulu didn't have a boyfriend or anyone she liked, so why was she there? "What about you Lulu? Who are your chocolates going to be for?" Amu asked curiously. Lulu fiddled her fingers together and looked down with a blush covering her cheeks. "I...I'm not going to make any chocolates. I'll j...just watch you guys. Th...the guy I like is way to far away from me anyway. H...he probably wouldn't even except my chocolates." Lulu stuttered sadly before walking into the living room.

Rima's eyes widened after hearing this. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? Lulu has feeling for Ikuto! Doesn't she?" Rima exclaimed. Amu thought that her heart had just stopped after hearing this. "A..ah I see. W...Well then I'll just g...get started on m...making my chocolates then!" Amu stated before grabbing some ingredients and covering her eyes with her bangs. Utau glared at Rima, "You shouldn't have said anything!" She scolded. Rima looked towards Utau quizzically, "Why? Amu has Tadase doesn't she?" Rima asked. Utau face palmed, "Man your dense." She sighed. "It's kind of obvious that Amu hasn't figured out her feelings yet. She does have feelings for Tadase but that doesn't mean she has forgotten about Ikuto. Look at the poor girl she's miserable. And you should have seen how awkward Amu and Tadase were together earlier." Utau stated. Rima frowned after hearing that and looked to the ground.

Amu had spent a lot of time making her chocolates and she had now made three pieces. One of them were for herself of course. One piece of chocolate was shaped like a crown to represent Tadase's princely character, the other was shaped like a strawberry and the last one was shaped like a cat. Amu stared at the cat shaped chocolate and let a tear escape her eyes. "Ikuto..." She muttered softly. '_Why? Why can't I seem to forget you? I have Tadase now, he's the one I love. Yet all I can think about is you. When Rima said Lulu liked you I felt terrible. I have Tadase and Lulu's my friend but...I don't want anyone to take you away from me.'_ Amu thought to herself sadly. She placed her chocolates into a small plastic bag and clutched it tightly.

Rima, Utau, Yaya and Lulu stared at Amu worriedly. "Everything is alright, You'll figure things out." Utau assured. "Yeah we're still young. You have plenty of time to decide." Rima comforted. Lulu stared at Rima and Utau confused, "What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously. Utau bit her lip and Rima sweatdropped. "N..nothing!" Rima exclaimed. Lulu eyed the two suspiciously before shrugging and turning away.

"Y...you guys continue making yout chocolates I'm going to give mine to Tadase. Try not to mess up the house." Amu joked before taking her packet of chocolates in her hands and leaving the house.

**At Tadase's house**

Amu took a deep breathe and knocked on his door. She hoped he was done with his outing with Kukai. Nobody answered. She knocked again but still no answer. Amu sighed and turned to leave only come face to face with Tadase and Kukai. "Amu chan what a pleasant surprise." Tadase smiled. Kukai grinned, "Yo!" He exclaimed. Amu giggled before turning silent and facing Tadase. She approached him and shakily held the packet of chocolates. A blush plastered her face. She then pulled out the crown shaped chocolate. "H...here! Happy valentines day Tadase kun!" She exclaimed before running off. "Amu chan...?" Tadase said in a puzzled tone. Kukai scratched the back of his head, "Well she left quite quickly." He commented.

Amu ran for quite a long time before stopping near the park and taking deep breaths. _'What is wrong with me?_ _Why couldn't I handle myself around Tadase kun?_ Amu thought to herself sadly. She then let soft tears spill from her eyes before covering her face with her hands. "Tadase probably hates me now!" Amu sobbed. "Now why would anyone hate you? Strawberry." A familiar husky voice asked. Amu felt like her heart had just stopped after hearing his voice.

She turned around and stared at the man before her with puffy eyes. The man approached her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. A smirk lay on his face as the breeze bushed his midnight blue locks. "I..Ikuto?..."

* * *

**Me: So what do ya think?  
**

**Ikuto: *grins* Yay! I came back in this chapter!**

**Tadase: *mutters* You only showed up at the last part.**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, what was that?**

**Tadase: *rolls eyes***

**Amu: *sweatdrops* Well...umm R&amp;R everyone!**


End file.
